


Way Down We Go

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Players, Dom Jamie Benn, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tyler Seguin, guest starring Tylers Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: It's all Sharpy's fault. Jamie has since forgiven him.





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and cheerlead by the fabulous Aoutrance. There are no words to describe how much I appreciate their hard work.
> 
> I haven't tagged all the sex acts because there is so many to mention. I don't think there is any warnings that need to be tagged for, but if you think there should be, please let me know.

Jamie’s pretty sure this was the dumbest idea his brother has ever had. Scratch that. It  _ was _ the dumbest idea Jordie’s ever had.   
  
It all started when Patrick Sharp had wandered into the break room one fine Wednesday in June. Over lunch, Jordie had been grilling Jamie about his less-than-stellar hook up over the weekend. It wasn’t that it had been  _ bad _ . The girl was pretty and she was into him but she wanted to be treated like a princess, held and gentled and Jamie … well, Jamie didn’t want that in a bedroom partner.   
  
He said as much to Jordie. Sharpy, who had been listening in, told them both about a club called Distort. Some of his friends from Chicago liked to visit the club when in Dallas. Distort had a sister club in Chicago called Craze which is how they'd heard about it.   
  
Jordie had latched onto the idea, deciding they _ had _ to go. That was how Jamie, dressed in a pair of black jeans so tight he may lose circulation, and his favorite black button down, had ended up sitting straight backed on a plush velvet chaise lounge in a BDSM club called Distort. On his fucking birthday.   
  
“Will you relax?” Jordie punched his shoulder light enough it didn't hurt. “You look like someone rammed a stick up your ass.”    
  
“Leave him alone.” Sharpy called to Jordie. He sat in an overstuffed armchair, looking every bit like he fit in. Which sent Jamie’s brain spinning because this man had a wife, had kids even!   
  
“Jamie, no one is going to do anything to you that you don’t want. Distort practices Safe Sane Consensual and they’re super strict on it.” Sharpy promised, pausing to grin, as a woman in minimal clothing sauntered over to them with a tray of drinks. Jamie noticed she wore a thick black leather collar around her throat with a large decorative buckle.   
  
“Thank you, pretty.” Sharpy lowered his voice to a purr, causing the woman to blush and bite her bottom lip.   
  
“Poppet.” She told him voice soft. “My slave name is Poppet.” She kept her eyes down but her voice was steady and sure.   
  
“Thank you, Poppet.” Sharpy amended and reached out to touch her hand, just for a moment, before letting her move over to Jordie and Jamie.   
  
“Thank you.” Jamie flushed accepting his drink, this place was too much for him already.   
  
“Anytime, sugar.” She simpered back, fluttering her eyelashes.   
  
“That’s Mr. Sugar.” Sharpy spoke up, his tone formally authoritative.    
  
The effect on the woman was instant, her shoulders straightened and her eyes and head lowered.    
  
“My apologies, sir.” She told Jamie, almost bowing as she left.   
  
Jamie stared after her in bewilderment.   
  
“What just happened?” He looked to Sharpy for an answer.   
  
“She’s a Sub, a submissive. She spoke to you as if you were equals, but you’re not here to be a submissive. You’re here to be a Dom, a dominant. I just told her that and she shifted her behaviour to suit the situation,” Sharpy explained.   
  
“This is really confusing.” Jamie gave Sharpy a lost look. “Do we have to stay? Can we go soon?” Jamie was usually pretty confident in himself, but he was completely out of his element. The social anxiety was creeping its way up his spine, curling into a ball of tension between his shoulder blades. If he didn't calm down it would turn into a pressure headache.    
  
“I’ll make you a deal.” Sharpy started, standing from his chair. “You follow me to the social room, we finish our drinks there and then if you still want to leave, we can.”    
  
“What’s the social room?” Jordie asked, sounding way too into this for Jamie’s liking.   
  
“Out here is the general bar. This is where you can sit and relax without any kind of social pressure or expectations to engage anyone.” He gestured to the room and the distinct lack of conversation. Most of the people in the room were alone at their table or seat.   
  
”The social room is where people will walk around and talk to anyone. Sometimes Doms will parade their Subs, show them off. There’s a lot of networking done in the social room. Most of the time it’s used as a hook-up space. Uncollared Subs will seek out Doms and ask for attention. Subless Doms can court Subs. I promise I won’t let you embarrass yourself.”    
  
Jamie took a drink of his rum and coke just to have something to do while he thought it over.   
  
“I know I give you a lot of shit, but I promise, I will not make fun of you for anything that happens inside this club,” Jordie promised, protective big brother mode in full force.   
  
Feeling shoehorned and not at all in control of the situation, Jamie sighed.    
  
“Okay. But as soon as we finish our drinks we can leave?”  

  
“Of course.” Sharpy agreed.  
  
Swallowing the lump of fear and arching his shoulders to work out the tension, Jamie nodded.  
  
“Okay. Show me the social room.”   
  
***  
  
The social room was more of the same. Couches, chaise, stools, arm chairs were all dotted about the room. The furniture edged the outside walls, leaving a decent sized dance floor in the middle. The bar took up prime real estate along the back wall.  
  
The major difference was the people. A large woman in lace and a tight corset of the darkest black lounged comfortably in an arm chair. A smaller woman in short shorts and a tank top knelt at her feet. She looked like she was enjoying the way the woman in black pet her hair and touched her neck. Which, Jamie realised, had a small silver collar around it.  
  
Men, or at least Jamie assumed they were men by their general physique, stood against a wall in a full body suit and mask. It looked like leather, and Jamie was sweating just in his shirt, he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable the leather would be.  
  
“This is... different.” He managed to say as Sharpy lead them to three arm chairs in a U shape.  
  
Sharpy gestured for Jamie to sit in the middle, the one facing the dance floor. Sharpy took the one looking towards the bar and Jordie the door.  
  
“It is, and like everything with BDSM actions in this room are deliberate and important.” Sharpy explained.  
  
“For example, Jamie is in the middle, looking over the dancefloor. This tells everyone he’s looking for a partner. That he’s important because he’s in the middle and if you’d relax for five seconds, they’d see you’re a Dom.” The older man continued.  
  
“I-” Jamie started and then stopped. No one knew him here, he never had to come back if he didn’t want to. His social anxiety might be at peak but Jamie never backed down from a challenge. So why would he let something like a club scare him?  
  
“How do I?” He started again. “How do I look like a Dom?”   
  
Sharpy gave him a grin.  
  
“It’s all about attitude and how you hold yourself.” Sharpy explained.  
  
Jamie nodded, that made a lot of sense. Kinesiology was important in everything he did at work, and body language had always played a major role in human interaction.  
  
“Right.” Jamie nodded to himself and set his drink down.  
  
He unbuttoned the sleeves on his button down, folding and rolling them up to his elbows. Then he sank a little more into his chair, lifting his right ankle to rest on his left knee.   
  
“You look like a natural Dom.” Sharpy praised, raising his glass in a toast.  
  
Jamie could feel his face flush but he forced it all down. He could do this. Be confident and smooth and James Bond. That’s who he was tonight. He was James Bond, charismatic, suave, and a natural dominant personality.   
  
“Mr. Sharp.”   
  
Jamie snapped out of his own thoughts to see a pretty young woman kneeling next to Sharpy’s chair. She was smiling and having a conversation with him.   
  
“Been awhile since we’ve seen you.” She grinned, turning her head to look over Jamie and Jordie, her eyes focusing longer on Jamie. “And you brought friends.”   
  
Sharpy, shifted in his chair, sitting up straighter and returning the woman’s grin.  
  
“This is my friend Jamie. He’s new to the scene but he’s in the market for a Sub that can show him the ropes.” Sharpy introduced him.

 

“I see.” The woman grinned. “I’ll get the word out.” 

 

Jamie opened his mouth to ask her not to but she was already moving away.

 

“Oh god. What did you just do?” Jamie groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Relax. Now you don’t have to do anything.” Sharpy smirked. “All the Subs who are interested in you will come say hi.” 

 

“And then what?” Jordie asked, he’d been very quiet since they entered the Social Room.

 

“Then if Jamie wants to take things further he can move to a different set of chairs with the Sub and talk with them. Discuss what they both want from their time. Maybe Jamie will get to let loose a little, maybe he gets a phone number. We’ll have to see.” 

 

“What do you mean let loose?” Jamie asked. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with a Sub if they came to talk to him.

 

“Every Sub is different so I can’t be sure, but some of them like being bossed around, some like being manhandled. If you find one that’s into that, maybe you guys can make out and Jamie can be a little rough.” 

 

The idea had occurred to him. Jamie had always like the idea of being able to hold someone down and take what he wanted from them. Hold them in place while he kissed them, bit red marks into their skin. He wondered how it would feel to hold someone against a wall and feel them go limp, completely at his mercy.

 

Jamie had never tried it before, had never asked any of his ex-girlfriends or that one guy he dated in college. He’d always been too shy, too embarrassed.

 

“What did I say?” A woman dressed in clothing that wouldn’t have looked out of place in the Victorian era had a blonde boy by the hair, tugging his head back to bare his throat and force him to kneel.

 

“I’m sorry. I forgot to ask. Please. I’ll be better.” The boy swore.

 

In any other situation, Jamie would have been worried for the boy’s safety. In any other situation a relationship like this would be seen as abusive. But it was obvious from the glint in the boy’s eye that he was enjoying this. Perhaps he’d made the mistake on purpose.

 

The thought sent a warm shock down to Jamie’s belly. 

 

“Make it up to me.” The woman told him, tone challenging.

 

“Yes, Mistress.” The boy nodded, moving to lift his Dom’s skirts, his head disappearing under them.

 

“Are they—” 

 

“Is he—” Both Jamie and Jordie spoke at the same time.

 

Sharpy chuckled.

 

“Yes. It’s a sex club after all. Though usually it happens behind closed doors or in the exhibition area.” 

 

Jamie felt his face flush bright red and avoided looking in that direction.

 

He turned his head to look towards the exit. He had finished his drink and they could leave if he wanted. 

 

A man caught Jamie’s eye as he scanned the rest of the room. He was roughly Jamie’s age with artfully tousled brown hair and a well maintained beard. Shirtless, he wore dark wash jeans that looked to be two sizes too small with the way they clung and showed off his body. They sat low on his hips, the clear lines of his pelvic V visible. 

 

The man’s eyes were lined with black smudges and around his neck sat a thin leather collar with a single buckle.

 

Jamie must have made a noise or some indication that he liked what he saw.

 

Sharpy turned his head to follow Jamie’s gaze.

 

“Typical.” Sharpy teased, rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s Segs. He goes by Tyler as his slave name.” 

 

“He’s beautiful.” Jamie found himself saying without giving his mouth permission.

 

Sharpy let out a single loud bark of laughter. 

 

“Everyone says that. Segs would probably be a good fit for you. He’s not afraid to ask for what he wants.” 

 

Jamie’s belly turned to lead as something nasty crawled up his spine.

 

“You sound like you know from experience.” He snapped, harsher than he meant to.

 

Sharpy gave him a look with one eyebrow raised. “He’s played with my friends from Chicago a time or two as a casual third.  _ I’ve _ never played with anyone here, except my wife.” 

 

“Oh.” Jamie felt whatever had taken hold of him, slowly slip back to the depths it came from. 

 

“I don’t—” he stuttered. “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck and felt stupid for reacting so extremely.

 

“Possessive much?” Sharpy smirked, but he wasn’t being cruel. 

 

Jamie flushed a deeper shade of red.

 

“I don’t know what just happened.” He dropped his hands to his lap and wrung them together.

 

“You went possessive Dom.” Sharpy told him. “This is actually good.” 

 

“It is?” Jamie frowned. He looked over to Jordie for his agreement; that kind of behaviour always seemed negative to him in a relationship.

 

“Not in the way you’re thinking. Just means you do have some serious Dom tendencies in there somewhere.” 

 

Jamie nodded. “I do,” he agreed and Sharpy looked surprised.

 

“Do you now?” 

 

Jamie swallowed his embarrassment and nodded. “I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ve wanted to do things with previous girlfriends, things I was scared to ask for.” 

 

“Things that would be perfectly normal here?” Sharpy prompted.

 

Jamie nodded.

 

“Good. Distort is all about exploring yourself. Don’t shy away. Own it.” 

 

“Hello, Mr. Sharp.” 

 

Jamie jumped in his chair, he hadn’t heard Segs, Tyler approaching.

 

“Hello, Tyler.” Sharpy reached out to scritch behind Tyler’s ear, petting him.

 

Tyler melted into the touch.

 

“Mr. Toews and Patrick around?” he asked, eyes closed as he leant into Sharpy’s hand.

 

“Not tonight. I want to introduce you to someone.” 

 

Tyler’s eyes opened and he nodded, turning his head to look at Jamie.

 

Jamie felt his stomach flip. Tyler’s eyes were dark, expressive and warm.

 

The way he looked at Jamie, the intense scrutiny had Jamie puffing his chest, drawing himself up to height as he sat, straight backed, eyes hard and pinning Tyler where he knelt next to Sharpy.

 

Tyler made a soft noise, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Oh yes. I think the two of you will match quite well.” Sharpy chuckled to himself.

 

“Tyler, this is Mr. Jamie. He’s new to this, but he wants to learn to be a good Dom. Would you be interested in teaching him?” 

 

“Yes.” Tyler breathed out, seemingly not even needing to think about his answer.

 

“Tyler.” Sharpy’s voice had a firm tone in it.

 

“Yes, Mr. Sharp.” Tyler amended quickly. 

 

Sharpy smiled at Jamie.

 

“Why don’t you take Mr. Jamie to a couch and get to know him.”

 

Tyler managed to knee walk over to Jamie, looking far too graceful as he did it before holding out a hand to him.

 

“Would you like to come and sit with me?” Tyler asked. He peeked up at Jamie through impossibly long eyelashes. 

 

Jamie stood and took Tyler’s hand.

 

“Take me to your favourite couch,” he said, and while it normally would be a question, Jamie’s voice was firmer than he even meant to use. A clear order.

 

Tyler seemed to light up, having a task to accomplish made him smile so openly as he gently lead Jamie further into the room to a couch beside the bar, tucked away from prying eyes.

 

***

 

Tyler couldn’t believe his luck. He’d had an awful day at work and had decided to cut loose for the night. Distort was always his favourite place to so.

 

When he spotted Mr. Sharp his belly flipped in excitement. Mr. Sharp being present meant Patrick and Jonny were here too and Tyler loved playing with them.

 

When he continued to sweep the room, he stopped at the brunette next to Mr. Sharp. Tyler had never seen him before but he definitely wanted to see more of him.

 

The man was big, thickly solid.  His shirt was rolled up to his elbows, revealing strong capable forearms that Tyler just knew would lead to powerful biceps all the better to hold him down while he squirmed.

 

Arousal shot through Tyler as he licked his lips and continued to eye the man up and down.

 

He made his way over to the group, kneeling by Mr. Sharp and was delighted by the head scratch he got. Tyler loved head scratches and any kind of positive attention.

 

He looked over to the attractive man when Mr. Sharp promised to introduce him.

 

The man seemed to grow impossibly bigger, his shoulders squaring as he sat up to his full height, eyes dark and pinning him in place. The whimper of want was not at all meant to be vocalised.

 

Jamie. His dream date was Jamie and he was training to be a Dom. Tyler figured the universe was trying to balance his shitty day with a great night.

 

When Mr. Sharp suggested some alone time, Tyler put on his best coy look. He gracefully half-crawled to Jamie, blinked up at him and asked oh-so-sweetly. He knew no one could ever resist him when he put on that kind of charm.

 

When Jamie sat on the couch, Tyler moved to kneel next to him, one arm on the couch as he propped his head up to look at Jamie. 

 

“Is there anything specific you’d like from me?” he asked, eyes locked onto Jamie’s but not in a challenging way. He seemed earnest in his question, like being able to provide Jamie with what he wanted would be a great honour.

 

“Right now, direction. I have no idea how this is supposed to go.” Jamie admitted, feeling like a failure. Tyler wanted someone in charge and who knew what they were doing. Not Jamie, floundering and wondering how to navigate this situation.

 

A complete newbie. Tyler could work with this. While his body just wanted someone to hold him down, force him to wait and to take what they were willing to give and only what they wanted to give him, the rest of Tyler saw a fantastic investment.

 

“Ask me questions, tell me to do things, give me tasks to complete, ” Tyler replied. “Think of me as property, I’ll stop you if you push too far or ask too much.” 

 

Jamie nodded. He could do that. Make the questions more like demands, be a little more bolder and handsy than he usually would be. Casual touches and physical affection seemed to be free flowing in the club anyway.

 

“Why don’t you go and get us both something to drink and then come back here, sit next to me and tell me about yourself.” Jamie told him, gaining confidence as he spoke.

 

Tyler beamed at him and nodded.

 

“Yes, Mr. Jamie.” He purred, voice low as he bit his bottom lip and sauntered over to the bar, ordering two of something.

 

Tyler couldn’t help but mentally fist pump. Jamie was adorable, and he had to have a strong dominant side somewhere in there because Tyler always had a good radar for this type of thing. 

 

Jamie watched nervously from the couch as the bartender made their drinks. Tyler had ordered them both straight cokes.

 

“I didn’t know what you were drinking, and it’s best to have a clear head when negotiating.” Tyler explained as he handed Jamie his drink and then sat next to Jamie as instructed, pressing their thighs together as he got comfortable a little closer than two almost strangers would normally sit.

 

“My name is Tyler, I’m a mechanic. I have three dogs, all labs one of each colour. I’m 25 and I’ve been a Sub for the last 5 years. I started out in Toronto and had a serious Dom for a year before we ended things and I got a job here in Dallas. I haven’t had a serious or long term Dom since, but I am looking for one. I usually join couples and play with them for a night or two. I’ve never trained a Dom before but I have trained other Subs.”  _ That about covers it,  _ Tyler thought as he watched Jamie process the information, his eyes going impossibly darker when Tyler mentioned playing with others. He’d have a possessive side, one that Tyler would be able to expertly manipulate into getting what he wanted.

 

Jamie nodded along as Tyler spoke, listening intently.

 

“What do you get out of submitting?” he asked, conscious of the warmth between them where Tyler’s thigh was still pressed against his.

 

“Peace.” Tyler answered simply.

 

Jamie frowned. That wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“My life demands a lot from me. I run the garage and I’m constantly making choices and decisions that could end badly or pan out okay. I have a lot of stress and being able to submit means throwing that all away for a while. No obligations or responsibilities. I can just not think, because my Dom is thinking for me. I just do what they say and trust everything will work out as it should.” 

 

Jamie nodded. That made a lot of sense. 

 

“I also like the attention. Having someone so focused on you all of the time. Hair petting, praise, pride in having me, showing me off to others like I’m something worthy of bragging about. I love attention.” 

 

“But... it’s also sexual?” Jamie prompted, wanting to know how that fit into it as well.

 

Tyler took a moment, seemingly thinking his answer over.

 

“There are elements that really turn me on. Some of those I haven’t been able to achieve in a while. Submitting is to trust. Having complete trust and faith in someone, it’s a heady thing. I like being manhandled. I like being roughed up and put in my place when I’m a little shit. But I also really want to find someone I can trust completely so I can just let them do whatever they wanted to me and know they’d never hurt me.” Just thinking about it had Tyler shifting in his seat, jeans growing tight in front.

 

Jamie swallowed thickly, shifting himself for the same reasons.

 

“Will you please tell me about yourself?” Tyler asked him sweetly, almost batting his lashes.

 

“You asked so nicely.” Jamie praised without even realising it and Tyler beamed at him like he’d done something great.

 

“My name is Jamie, I’m not sure how I feel about you calling me Mr. Jamie, but I guess we can work something out. I’m 28 and I work as a physiotherapist for injured servicemen and women. I also have a background in psychology,” Jamie paused not sure how to continue.

 

“I’m here because Sharpy overheard me telling my brother that I was sick of sleeping with people who wanted things sweet and gentle. I guess—” he stopped and took a moment to think. 

 

Tyler gave him time, drinking his coke slowly and watching, fascinated as he could practically see the cogs working in Jamie’s brain. 

 

“I guess I’ve always had dominant traits, but I never acted on them. I was raised a feminist and to manhandle or order around a woman just seemed really rude to me, but there was a part of me that wanted to.” 

 

Tyler nodded as Jamie spoke, encouraging him to continue. Tyler’s radar was spot on yet again.

 

“I really want to explore it, I guess. I want to be able to use my strength during sex. I want to be with someone who’ll let me manhandle them and pull their hair to see what noises they make and who will let me, um.... Use them I guess.” 

 

Jamie blushed deeply. He’d never told anyone that. Never even said it out loud before.

 

“That’s...” Tyler started and Jamie mentally panicked that he’d tell Jamie it was too much, that Jamie was a freak, even in this setting.

 

“That’s really hot,” is what Tyler actually said and Jamie had to blink a few times while his brain rebooted.

 

“It is?” 

 

Tyler nodded, shifting closer to Jamie on the couch, his bare shoulder brushing against Jamie’s clothed one.

 

“It is and it’s totally normal for most Doms,” Tyler assured him. “The difference between abuse and dominance is permission and intent.” 

 

“If I tell you I want to be manhandled and have my hair pulled and my face slapped and I want bite marks all over my neck and shoulders that last for days,” Tyler trailed off, dick twitching in his jeans at the thought of Jamie doing those things to him. He’d be stunning like that, holding Tyler down by his wrists and his hips pinning Tyler’s lower body in place so his mouth could bite and bruise Tyler’s chest and neck, helpless to stop him. 

 

Jamie swallowed thickly, his jeans impossibly tight around his crotch as he realized Tyler was thinking about it, thinking about it with  _ him _ .

 

“That’s me giving you permission. This is power I’m giving to you, you’re not just taking it. I trust you to not cross my lines and you trust me that I’m able to handle this.” Tyler finished after a few moments, a flush had started to bloom on his neck and chest, clearly a sign of his arousal.

 

“That does make a lot more sense. I think. I think knowing that someone asked for it would make it easier for me to do it.” Jamie told him. If Tyler asked him to do anything while looking like he did, Jamie would say yes.

 

Tyler smiled at Jamie, soft and open. 

 

“You seem like a great guy. Being worried about upsetting someone, so you hold a part of yourself back. Not many people are that strong.” Tyler complimented Jamie, stroking his ego.

 

Jamie shrugged, he’d never learnt to take a compliment well.

 

“I guess. But I don’t want to hold back anymore,” Jamie admitted, feeling suddenly how true that statement was. 

 

Here was a man who wanted Jamie to do these things, who was willing to ask Jamie to do these things. Jamie wasn’t a freak and from what Tyler had described, his desires were pretty standard practice. 

 

“I want to learn how to do this properly, safely. I want to know what it’s like,” he decided, voice firm.

 

Tyler reached out to tentatively take Jamie’s hand.

 

Jamie laced their fingers together and smiled at the younger man.

 

“I’d like to be the one to teach you, if you’ll have me.” Tyler offered, because Jamie was hot like burning and would totally be worth the time it took to get him trained up.

 

“I’d really, really like to have you,” Jamie told him, letting his voice pitch lower. Feeling bold he added, “Right now on this couch if I could get away with it.” 

 

Tyler’s eyes glassed over a little and a small whine escaped his throat. God, he wanted that too.

 

“You’re going to be an amazing Dom.” Tyler told him. He could see it: Jamie, confident and cool, casually barking orders, grabbing Tyler by the hair and chastising him for being naughty, playfully punishing him with his big hands, leaving red handprints all over Tyler’s ass.

 

“Only because I have the best teacher,” Jamie praised.

 

Tyler preened, smile lighting his whole face.

 

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Jamie said. “Tell me what you want.” 

 

“I want you to kiss me.” Tyler’s reply came out like a breath. He loved that Jamie phrased his questions as orders.

 

“Then climb into my lap and kiss me.” Jamie shot back, playful arrogance in his tone as he leant back against the couch, sliding down the seat a little to make a perfect spot for Tyler to sit.

 

Tyler let out a small giggle, delighted by his antics. “You’re a quick study,” he told Jamie, moving to settle into his lap, one thigh either side of the Jamie’s hips.

 

He pressed both palms against Jamie’s chest as he leant forward and brushed his lips against Jamie’s, a tease of a touch.

 

Jamie placed his hands on Tyler’s hips, feeling the warmth of his bare skin.

 

“You stop me and tell me if I do anything that’s not okay.” He put as much authority into his voice as he could.

 

Tyler’s eyes glazed over again and he nodded.

 

“Good boy.” Jamie didn’t know where the words came from, but they felt right.

 

He leant forward and closed the distance, lips capturing Tyler’s in a gentle exploratory kiss.

 

Tyler melted into the touch, Jamie had no idea how many buttons he’d hit calling Tyler a good boy. It was one of Tyler’s favourite things about being a Sub. The praise, the pride, being able to please his Dom and knowing he’d done something right.

 

Jamie’s hands slid up his back, the skin-on-skin contact causing Tyler to shiver and press closer to Jamie’s body heat.

 

When Jamie curled his fingers just a little, his blunt nails began to drag over Tyler’s back, scratching hard enough to have Tyler moaning into the kiss, but not hard enough to leave marks.

 

“That good?” Jamie panted as they broke for air. He had loved the noise Tyler had made but he wasn’t completely sure it was entirely good.

 

“So good,” Tyler promised and leaned forward to kiss Jamie again.

 

Jamie reached up and tangled his hands in the short hairs on the back of Tyler’s head; they weren’t long enough to grab but the motion had Tyler pausing.

 

“I said one kiss,” Jamie teased. Their faces were close enough to share air. Jamie loved the way Tyler’s eyes went wide and he licked his lips, almost as if he was chasing Jamie’s taste on them.

 

“Can I please kiss you again?” Tyler asked, putting a little whine into his tone. “I really like kissing you, sir.” 

 

The Sir did it for Jamie. Something dormant in his lizard brain woke up and came to life.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he agreed, guiding Tyler’s head with the hand still in his hair.

 

Tyler moaned lowly into the kiss, his hips rocking down to test Jamie’s reactions.

 

“That’s not kissing.” Jamie broke the kiss to teasingly chastise Tyler.

 

“No, but it feels good,” Tyler moaned back, his hips still working in tight little circles against Jamie.

 

“It does,” Jamie agreed, letting his eyes slip closed as he focused on the sensations of Tyler’s skin under his hands and his ass rutting over Jamie’s erection.

 

“You know when I said to talk, I actually meant talk.” Sharpy’s voice had Jamie’s eyes snapping open. “As in conversation, to converse, to exchange information by verbal communication.”

 

“We get it, Sharpy.” Jamie groaned. He rested his forehead on a giggling Tyler’s shoulder.

 

“We may have gotten a little carried away.” Tyler tried to school his face into something neutral but failed to hide his grin.

 

“Off, now.” Sharpy instructed, his tone left no room for arguments. 

 

Tyler let out a low whimper at having to extract himself from Jamie’s grip.

 

Jamie glared up at Sharpy. 

 

“Some Subs,” Sharpy said, side-eyeing Tyler, “have different needs and sometimes that includes pushing boundaries and being brats.” 

 

Tyler stuck out his tongue at Sharpy for the briefest of moments before reining himself in. Kissing Jamie had brought on such a rush he seemed to forget himself.

 

Sharpy gave Tyler an unimpressed glare, shifting his stance to face the Sub and cross his arms over his chest.

 

“Want to try that again?” He asked, tone clipped.

 

Tyler visibly recoiled and slumped to kneel at Jamie’s feet, his shoulders hunched, making himself as small as he could.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Sharpy agreed. He uncrossed his arms and turned to face Jamie, who was watching the exchange with rapt fascination. Tyler’s reactions had been beautiful to watch.

 

“We’re leaving, Jamie.” Sharpy said.

 

“But–” Jamie started to protest, but thought better of it.

 

With a deep sigh he slid down the couch, so Tyler was no longer at his feet and stood. 

 

“Will we come back?” Jamie asked Sharpy, because he didn’t think he could handle being here without the older man.

 

“We’ll come back next week.” Sharpy nodded, his expression softening to a fond grin. “Can’t keep you star-crossed lovers apart too long, you’ll go all Romeo and Juliet on me.” 

 

Jame gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Tyler. You can stand and say goodbye to Jamie.” Sharpy instructed.

 

Tyler hadn’t moved an inch since Sharpy berated him. Too worried that he’d push too hard and mess up whatever chance he had at playing with Jamie in the future.

 

With the permission to move, he stood and gave a sheepish smile to Sharpy, a small apology.

 

“It was wonderful to meet you.” Tyler told Jamie, his voice formal but sincere. 

 

Jamie smiled dumbly at Tyler’s face, too enthralled by him to really answer.

 

“We’ll be back here 9 next Saturday,” Sharpy told Tyler, who nodded his understanding.

 

“I’ll be here.” Tyler promised, desperately wanting to kiss Jamie one last time.

 

Jamie could see the desire on Tyler’s face, the flush high on his cheeks, his pupils so wide Jamie could scarcely see the brown. 

 

“I’ll see you next week.” Jamie told Tyler, and then leant forward to press one gentle kiss to his cheek.

 

Sharpy opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again when Jamie took a step back and started walking to the exit.

 

Jordie still sat in the same chair as before, his brow was furrowed, clearly thinking hard.

 

“Don’t,” Jamie said, tone harsh.

 

Jordie gave him a look of surprise, Jamie never spoke to him that way.

 

“His brain’s a little outta whack from the dynamic change, give him a bit.” Sharpy explained, placing a hand on Jordie’s shoulder. 

 

“Did something go wrong?” Jordie asked, glancing back at Tyler, who sat on the couch he had shared with Jamie looking rejected.

 

“No, things were just moving a little quick. We’ll be back next week.” 

 

“Will  _ I _ be back next week?” Jordie asked, not sure how he fit into this whole equation.

 

“If you want to come back. What way are you leaning, Dom or Sub?” 

 

Jordie shrugged.  “Hell if I know.”

 

Sharpy took a moment to think about that.

 

“Come back with us and we’ll work on that.” 

 

“Are we going or what?” Jamie snapped. He’d been standing there feeling out of place while the two men spoke.

 

Sharpy rolled his eyes. “Coming, dear.” He called as Jordie stifled a giggle.

 

***

 

Jamie spent his week working and studying BDSM culture in his down time.

 

Sharpy had linked him to some website with accurate information and even a blog by a professional Dom who had a whole page dedicated to new Doms and all the essential need-to-knows.

 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Jamie was a ball of nervous energy. 

 

He’d spent a long time in the gym that morning trying to work it off, but no matter how hard he pushed, the buzzing under his skin never faded. 

 

“Do I wear the button down again?” Jamie asked, glancing at Sharpy who sat looking bored on Jamie’s bed.

 

“No. Do you have any t-shirts that you haven’t ripped the collar from?” 

 

Jamie felt his cheeks heat up and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“A couple, but they’re too small for me now,” he admitted.

 

“Even better.” Sharpy grinned. “Show me.” 

 

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to dig through his closet. He found an old work out shirt that had began its life as a black v-neck but after so much use it was now a shade more grey than black.

 

Jamie tugged it down over his head, and pouted as it clung uncomfortably.

 

His arms felt like they were going to rip the short sleeves. The chest was constricting and the length ended right at the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Too small.” Jamie declared and reached to remove it.

 

“Nope.” Sharpy shook his head, his grin was now predatory. “It’s  _ perfect _ .” 

 

Jamie rose a sceptical eyebrow and turned to his mirror, studying himself.

 

He actually looked better than he’d assumed. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Sharpy replied smugly.

 

“It’s really restrictive though.” Jamie swung his arms back and forth in front of him, trying to work some give in the shoulders.

 

“You won’t be wearing it long.” Sharpy dismissed with a wave of his hand.

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s been a week, you’ve done some research. I’m going to let you and Tyler have some fun alone in a private room.” Sharpy grinned, standing up to put his hands on Jamie’s shoulders. “Don’t make me regret this,” he warned.

 

Jamie shook his head.. 

 

“Good man. Now, let’s go grab your brother and get going, it’s almost 8:30.” 

 

Jamie hadn’t even realised it’d gotten so late. Where had the time gone?

 

Checking once more in the mirror, Jamie took a steadying breath and nodded to himself.

 

He could totally do this.

 

***

 

Tyler spent his week how he spent most weeks: elbow deep in grease and shirtless. 

 

Brownie, his best friend, groaned. “You are every gay porn stereotype I’ve ever heard of.” 

Tyler looked up from where he was replacing the alternator belt. 

 

“Baby, you know you can’t deny this makes you hot,” Tyler shot back, cleaning his hands as best he could on a rag.

 

Brownie rolled his eyes and handed over the milkshake.

 

“For me?” Tyler gasped in mock surprise. “Oh Brownie, you shouldn’t have!” 

 

“I really shouldn’t.” Brownie agreed. “You always get a sugar high.” 

 

Tyler took a long slurp of his milkshake, deliberately being as loud and obnoxious as possible. 

 

“So, you, me, a couple beers and the Rangers game tomorrow night! You in?” Brownie waggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

“Tomorrow?” Tyler repeated, mind drifting to Jamie and how his hands had felt scratching over his back, holding his hips in place and tugging on his hair. “I can’t.” 

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Brownie frowned, brows furrowed. Tyler never turned down Hockey Bro Night™.

 

“Can’t... I’m... I have a date.” Tyler turned as soon as he spoke, putting distance between himself and Brownie.

 

“I’m sorry, come again?” Brownie demanded, following Tyler over to the car, not letting him escape.

 

“I plan to.” Tyler shot back before his brain even registered.

 

Brownie made a disgusted face.

 

“Way too much information.” 

 

“Look. I’m not trying to replace you. I just... have a date.” Tyler shrugged, not wanting to get into details.

 

“Girl or guy?” Brownie asked, watching Tyler’s face for his reaction.

 

“Why do you insist on asking when you get grossed out by— Guy. It’s a guy, now shut up and let me work.” Tyler pouted.

 

“Kay bro, but I don’t wanna see you walking funny. Preparation is key.” Brownie teased.

 

“Oh my god! You are the worst! Go home, Brownie.” Tyler threw his greasy rag at Brownie’s head.

 

“I will. All alone. Because my best bro is too busy dating to spend time with me.” Brownie laughed, but he was already walking away.

 

Tyler watched him leave, his milkshake no longer tasting as sweet.

 

***

 

By 8:30 on Saturday Tyler was back at Distort. 

 

He’d fussed his hair into some kind of order and settled for a pair of black jeans that weren’t as tight as last week, but had the benefit of being easily removed. 

 

His hand shook as he lifted the glass of coke to his lips. Tyler couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so worked up waiting for a date. 

 

Jamie was different though. There was something about a week of anticipation after that delicious tease of a first meeting that had Tyler shaking nervously.

 

“Hey, pretty.” 

 

Tyler lifted his eyes from his drink to blink at the blonde man in front of him.

 

“Hello,” he replied, glancing around the room to see who else was about.

 

“Are you alone?” The blonde man asked, moving in closer to Tyler, leaning up against his side where he sat at the bar.

 

“I’m waiting for someone.” Tyler explained, licking his lips, and glancing around the room again.

 

“Is this his collar on you?” The man persisted, reaching forward to hook two fingers under Tyler’s simple black leather collar.

 

Tyler jerked away, almost falling off his bar stool.

 

“No, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch me.” 

 

The blonde man rose a confused eyebrow. “You don’t want to play until your... friend gets here?” 

 

“I really don’t.” Tyler shook his head.

 

“Well, if you change your mind...” The blonde left the suggestion hanging.

 

“He won’t.” Tyler turned his head to beam at Jamie.

 

“Jamie,” he breathed, whole body lighting up with relief and excitement. Jamie was here! He hadn’t stood Tyler up and he still wanted to play.

 

“Hello, Tyler.” Jamie gave him a gentle smile, reaching out to cup his cheek, and preened as Tyler nuzzled into the touch like he’d been waiting for it. 

 

Jamie turned his attention to the blonde Dom who was still there. “You can leave now,” he said, not even trying to be polite. 

 

The blonde shot Jamie a disdainful look before turning and walking away.

 

“Are you alright?” Jamie turned to look at Tyler. “Did he hurt you?” 

 

“Nah, he was pretty harmless,” Tyler replied, shaking his head as he spoke.

 

Jamie grabbed Tyler’s chin none-too-gently and forced the smaller man to look at him.

 

“Did he hurt you?” he repeated, emphasising each word.

 

Tyler let out a low whimper. “No, Jamie. He didn’t hurt me.” 

 

Jamie let his grip on Tyler’s chin loosen, dragging his fingers down the soft skin of his neck, until he could slip two fingers between the worn leather and Tyler’s pulse point and  _ pull _ .

 

“Good. No one gets to touch you except me. Understood?”

 

Tyler’s eyes went wide, his pupils expanding rapidly. “Yes, Jamie.”

 

“Good Boy.” Jamie praised.

 

Tyler closed his eyes and leant into Jamie’s touch. He wanted to drop to his knees and kneel for Jamie. Wanted to show him how good he could be.

 

“Thank you, Jamie.” Tyler sighed, already glad that he ditched Brownie and hockey for this.

 

“Do you want to go and say hello to Sharpy?” 

 

“I’d rather you take me somewhere private, but I can be polite,” Tyler whined, opening his eyes.

 

Jamie chuckled and let go of Tyler’s collar, his fingers curling around Tyler’s wrist instead.

 

“You looked like you handled that well.” Sharpy grinned, obviously smug.

 

Jamie shrugged. “He doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Tyler, you didn’t get to meet my brother last week. This is Jordie.” 

 

“Hello, Mr. Jordie.” Tyler greeted him, giving a small head bow of respect.

 

“Just Jordie for now.” Jordie corrected him. 

 

“Jordie.” Tyler amended. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, Tyler.” Sharpy drew his attention.

 

“And you, Mr. Sharp.” Tyler agreed.

 

“I have some ground rules—”

 

“Respectfully, Mr. Sharp.” Tyler interrupted him. “I answer to Jamie.” 

 

Jordie covered his laugh with a cough, and Jamie’s hand tightened around Tyler’s wrist.

 

“Then I’ll let Jamie explain it to you.” Sharpy replied, just itching to put Tyler in his place, but knew it would be unwelcome.

 

“We get two hours.” Jamie told Tyler. “Alone in a privacy room.” 

 

Tyler beamed up at him and opened his mouth to speak before closing it.

 

“But there are some limits.” Jamie continued and looked to Sharpy.

 

“I will come knock on the door when you have 10 minutes left. After those 10 minutes I will let myself in.” Sharpy warned.

 

“Jamie is still learning and he doesn’t want to hurt you. There will be no rope bondage, shibari, whip, crop or paddle play until he learns how to do it properly.” 

 

“That’s fair.” Tyler nodded, shifting his weight to lean into Jamie, rubbing his cheek against the bigger man’s shoulder.

 

“Jamie has been researching aftercare, but he’s never done it in practice. Don’t put yourself in a position where his inexperience will harm you.” 

 

Tyler nodded again. “Nothing too heavy. I promise.” 

 

Sharpy held his eye for a few moments before nodding. “Well, go play then.” He teased.

 

Tyler let out a small giggle and looked up to Jamie.

 

“Shall I show you to a room, Sir?” He asked coyly, almost fluttering his lashes at Jamie.

 

“Show me.” Jamie agreed and let Tyler lead him by the hand that Jamie still had firmly clasped around Tyler’s wrist.

 

***

 

Jamie swallowed thickly as Tyler closed the heavy wooden door behind him.

 

The private room was exactly what he expected. A bed along the back wall, a wall of implements to his left and a large stylish tall boy on the right, that he assumed held more supplies.

 

Tyler moved into the middle of the room where there was a clear space for play and lowered himself to kneel, knees wide, head bowed and wrists crossed behind his back. 

 

Jamie watched Tyler move, appreciating the graceful motions. 

 

“You’re beautiful like this.” Jamie told him, trying to find the right tone for his voice. He’d spent all week emailing the professional Dom, probably annoying the hell out of him, to prepare himself for tonight.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Tyler replied, but didn’t look up.

 

“Stand,” Jamie ordered, taking the two steps needed to put himself directly in front of Tyler. “Strip. Leave your underwear on.” 

 

Tyler shivered at the order in Jamie’s voice. It seemed they weren’t wasting time.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Tyler nodded, unbuckling his belt and working his jeans off his legs. He folded them neatly and set them aside along with his socks and shoes before standing in front of Jamie again, head bowed and wrists behind his back.

 

“So pretty,” Jamie complimented Tyler, reaching out brush the back of two fingers against a soft pink nipple.

 

Tyler shivered at the touch, letting out a soft noise that encouraged Jamie to continue his exploration.

 

“Tell me what you want from our time tonight.” Jamie ordered, just as he’d been told to do. Establish clear goals and activities for the scene and stick to them. 

 

“Anything you want.” Tyler promised. “Anything that will make you happy.” 

 

“I don’t want to hear what you think I want to hear.” Jamie spoke over Tyler, pinching his nipple as punishment. “I want to know what  _ you _ want from our time.” 

 

Tyler whimpered at the sharp pinch of pain and then took a moment to think. “I want to kiss you again. I want you to fuck me.” He paused to lick his lips, lifting his gaze to meet Jamie’s eyes. “I want to leave here with your marks on my body.” 

 

Jamie’s belly clenched with want. “We can do that. What kind of marks do you want, Tyler?” 

 

“Your hands.” Tyler spoke instantly. “And your mouth.” 

 

Jamie nodded again, thinking it over.

 

“When I fuck you, I will use protection. Do you have any complaints about that?” 

 

“I’d prefer to feel all of you but I know it’s necessary.” Tyler agreed. “I always use protection for one-off encounters, but I like to go without when I’m exclusive.” 

 

“When was the last time you went without?” Jamie asked, now moving, circling Tyler, his hands dragging along Tyler’s skin, sometimes softly, sometimes scratching, but constantly moving.

 

“A long time ago.” Tyler admitted. “I haven’t... had a serious Dom for a long time.” 

 

“Why me?” Jamie hadn’t meant to ask that. Hadn’t meant to voice that self doubt out loud.

 

“You’re perfect.” Tyler sighed, closing his eyes and letting out a small whimper as Jamie scratched over the taut skin of his lower belly.

 

“You’re bigger than me, strong, you’re gentle and possessive, you’re good at communicating and even if I hadn’t met you here.” He let out another soft moan as Jamie pressed up behind him, his erection obvious against Tyler’s ass. “Even if we were vanilla dating, I’d still think you were perfect.” 

 

“That’s some pedestal you’ve got me on there.” Jamie spoke directly into Tyler’s ear, lips brushing the shell.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to work to stay there.” Tyler replied, grinning as he bit his bottom lip.

 

As predicted the comment got him a wonderfully hard scratch across a nipple.

 

“Brat,” Jamie accused, but his tone was fond.

 

“Only for you, Sir.” Tyler purred.

 

“Turn around.” Jamie ordered taking a half step back from Tyler.

 

Tyler turned to face him.

 

“Strip me.” 

 

“My pleasure.” Tyler beamed at him.

 

Tyler started with Jamie’s jeans, kneeling at his feet as he worked open the belt and popped the button.

 

Jamie’s erection made the zipper difficult to work with and Tyler took a moment to imagine exactly how big Jamie would be. Would he be cut? Thick and wide, perfect for stretching him to his limit?

 

Jamie ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, gripping the longer strands at front and pulling until Tyler looked up at him.

 

“Open your mouth.” 

 

Tyler didn’t hesitate, opening up and breathing hot over Jamie’s groin.

 

“Good Boy.” Jamie grinned before letting go of his hair. “Continue.” 

 

Tyler pouted, he had half-hoped Jamie would have forced his face into his dick. Though he liked that Jamie was testing him.

 

Tyler made quick work of Jamie’s jeans and shoes. He stood to pull the hem of Jamie’s shirt up and over his chest, only to struggle with how tight it was.

 

“I may need some help, Sir.” Tyler admitted.

 

Jamie flushed, embarrassed before pulling the shirt up and off, dropping it to the side.

 

“Come here.” Jamie, tugged Tyler towards him by the buckle of his collar until Jamie was seated on the end of the bed and Tyler was perched in his lap.

 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, settling comfortably in the older man’s grip.

 

“I like being like this with you,” he told Jamie, desperate to kiss him.

 

“I like having you here,” Jamie replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tyler’s jaw, working his way down to the worn leather around his throat with kisses and nipping bites.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler moaned softly, arching into the touch. He’d been thinking about this all week.

 

Jamie’s hands on his hips curled, short nails biting into Tyler’s skin.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Jamie told him again. “I can’t get over how gorgeous you are.” 

 

Tyler didn’t know how to respond to that, so he settled for grinding down against Jamie.

 

“None of that,” Jamie warned, hands gripping Tyler’s hips tightly and then in one slightly awkward but well executed move, he had Tyler flat on his back on the bed.

 

Tyler couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him when Jamie rolled them. Having the larger man above him, pressing him down felt like heaven,

 

“Jamie,” he purred, eyes lidded. “Please.” 

 

Jamie grinned, rolling his hips against Tyler’s and feeling his erection, hard and strong against him.

 

“Wrists above your head. Cross them.”

 

Tyler let out a small noise; Jamie wasn’t sure how to categorize it but it sounded positive.

 

Tyler looked stunning laid out before him on the bed. He was stretched long and lean, wrists high above his head, the tattoos on his arms a stark black in contrast to his light complexion. His torso was well developed but perfectly sleek, abs so well-defined, Jamie wondered if he could get off just rubbing against them. His dick twitched at the thought. Something to try later.

 

Tyler’s plain black cotton boxers were stretched in the front, his erection beneath straining the fabric, tenting upwards. Jamie wanted to bury his face against it, learn Tyler’s scent and taste, commit them to memory.

 

Jamie moved to straddle Tyler’s thighs, high enough to be able to use his weight to pin Tyler’s lower body completely, but not high enough that Tyler could gain any friction on his cock.

 

“Stunning,” Jamie murmured, eyes deliberately dragging over Tyler’s lithe form.

 

Tyler let out a small contented sigh at the comment. His body was stretched in ways he wasn’t used to. It had been a while since Tyler had been asked to present himself in such a manner but he loved it. Loved the attention and focus on Jamie’s face, the obvious desire in his eyes.

 

Tyler wiggled his hips experimentally, testing to see how much movement he had.

 

Jamie’s weight on his thighs increased as if he had been holding himself up and off Tyler prior to that moment. Tyler let out a pleased noise.

 

“Still going to be a Brat aren’t you?” Jamie teased, but his tone was fond.

 

“You’d hate it if I didn’t fight you a little,” Tyler replied. 

 

He was right, Jamie realized. Tyler surrendering completely with no fight would be no fun at all. 

 

“Well, in that case.” Jamie trailed off, leaning forward to grip both of Tyler’s writs in one of his large hands.

 

“Fight me,” he whispered into Tyler’s ear before nipping at the lobe.

 

Tyler gasped at the bite, back arching as he struggled against Jamie’s grip. The more he struggled, the tighter Jamie held him down and the more turned on Tyler became.

 

“Oh god. Jamie.” Tyler panted, twisting and thrashing one last time before going limp. 

 

“Mmm?” Jamie prompted him to continue, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Perfect. Just like I said.” Tyler panted, holding eye contact with Jamie.

 

Tyler looked incredible, face flushed and slightly sweaty, out of breath, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His unblemished sternum seemed to call to Jamie and he remembered that he didn’t need to hold back.

 

Jamie bent his head and bit at Tyler’s skin, drawing a gasp from Tyler that tapered off into a whimper.

 

“You said you wanted to wear my marks out of here,” Jamie said, lifting his head to look Tyler in the eyes. “How long do you want them to last? Tonight? Tomorrow? A week?” 

 

“Oh fuck,” Tyler moaned. The idea of being marked by Jamie all week had him arching up again, trying to find something he could rub off on. “As long as possible,” he breathed, eyes so dark Jamie could hardly see the brown through all the pupil.

 

“Wanna wear them all week and have you do them again next time. Wanna be able to push on them when I’m alone at night and feel them ache and remind me how good you made me feel.” 

 

Jamie cut Tyler off with a kiss, dominating his mouth with lips and tongue while Tyler surrendered and took everything Jamie gave.

 

When Jamie broke the kiss, he took a few moments to gather himself. Focusing on the instructions he’d received from the professional Dom as well as Sharpy and his own research.

 

“I’m going to let go of your wrists,” he told Tyler, voice slow, deliberate. “But you’re not going to move them.”

 

Tyler let out a low whine. He really,  _ really _ wanted to get his hands on Jamie.

 

“If you can keep your wrists where I want them until I’m done, I’ll give you a reward.” 

 

“What kind of reward?” Tyler asked, licking his lips. 

 

Jamie dropped his head to bite at Tyler’s shoulder, a quick chastising nip.

 

“Sir.” Tyler gasped. “What kind of reward, sir?” 

 

“Better.” Jamie grinned. “But you’ll have to be good and wait to find out.” 

 

Jamie released Tyler’s wrists and sat back a litle, one hand moving to cup Tyler’s cheek, thumbing over a cheekbone. “Can you do that for me, Tyler? Can you be a good boy for me?” 

 

“Yes, Sir!” Tyler nodded enthusiastically. “Anything for you Jamie.” 

 

“Good Boy,” Jaime praised, kissing Tyler’s soft lips once more before moving down to Tyler’s chest, latching onto a pert nipple with lips and teeth.

 

Tyler swore, back arching up but his wrists stayed firmly above his head.

 

Jamie continued, biting and sucking bruises to Tyler’s torso and neck, his hands scratching reddened welts into Tyler’s sides and back.

 

Occasionally Jamie paused to catch his breath, fingers tickling Tyler’s ribs to watch him struggle not to bring his arms down to protect himself.

 

When Jamie was done, Tyler’s skin was mottled with bite marks, scratches and sucked bruises. The bite marks and scratches would be gone by the time they parted later that night, but the bruises, the hickeys, would last.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Jamie shifted sideways until he was laying along Tyler’s side.

 

“Mmm, so good.” Tyler nodded, his hands opened and closed, wanting to grab hold of Jamie and return the favour but he hadn’t been told he could move yet.

 

“You’ll need to stay still just a little longer.” Jamie told him, leaning down to kiss Tyler again.

 

“Are you going to be okay if I leave you like this for a minute to grab some supplies?” he asked. Jamie had no practical experience with aftercare, subspace and subdrop. He wanted to avoid the latter at all costs.

 

“I’ll be okay, Sir.” Tyler promised, closing his eyes. “I can stay here for you. I’ll be good.” 

 

Jamie kissed him again, slow and lazy. Tyler melted into the kiss, his whole body going lax and calm despite his obvious arousal and desire to come.

 

Satisfied with his answer, Jamie rolled off the bed and headed over to the tallboy, opening the top drawer and removing a sealed bottle of lubricant and an unopened box of condoms.

 

He pushed the drawer closed and took slow breaths to calm himself as he rolled a condom onto himself. Jamie grabbed two extra condoms and opened the bottle of lube on his way back to the bed.

 

“Close your eyes. Keep them closed,” he told Tyler and watched with pleasure as Tyler immediately did as he ordered. 

 

Jamie dropped his items onto the bed next to Tyler’s hip and reached for his underwear.

 

“If you want me to stop you need to tell me. What is your safeword?” 

 

“Marshall,” Tyler replied instantly.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

He worked Tyler’s underwear down his long legs and knelt between them, Tyler’s knees hooked over Jamie’s thighs.

 

“When was the last time you had anything inside you, Tyler?” 

 

Tyler let out a low moan.

 

“This morning.” Tyler bit his bottom lip, feeling embarrassed. “I had two of my fingers inside of me while I jerked off thinking about you, about tonight.” 

 

Jamie closed his eyes and just breathed. Tyler’s words went straight to his ego. And his cock.

 

“How many times have you touched yourself this week while thinking about me?” Jamie ventured as he uncapped the lube and generously covered the middle finger of his right hand.

 

“I—” Tyler started. “I don’t know. A lot.” He admitted.

 

“Tell me about one of them,” Jamie prompted and waited for Tyler to speak.

 

“This morning. I woke up and remembered that tonight I was going to see you again,” Tyler started, pausing to swallow and clear his throat. “I was hard and I had the memory of you holding my hair in my mind.”

 

“Then what?” Jamie prompted, reaching down to gently rub his finger over Tyler’s exposed hole.

 

Tyler jumped at the contact, both cold and unexpected, but completely welcome.

 

“I started jerking off, but it wasn’t enough,” Tyler pouted as he spoke, his hips hitching pointedly, trying to get Jamie to push inside instead of rubbing persistently against him.

 

“So what did you do?” Jamie grinned, his free hand moving to rub the taut skin at the base of Tyler’s torso, right above the soft hair of his pelvis.

 

“I grabbed the lube I keep under my pillow and I fucked myself on my fingers.” Tyler purred, arching into Jamie’s touch.

 

“Like this?” Jamie asked, pressing the tip of his finger inside and gasped as Tyler’s body took him easily.

 

“Yessss,” Tyler hissed, thrusting his hips down to try and take more.

 

Jamie swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. Tyler was gorgeous, every wet dream he’d ever had combined. The marks on his skin filled Jamie with a sick pride of ownership, possession. Tyler was his to do what he wanted with and the marks proved it. Tyler was submitting to him, letting Jamie touch and tease. He’d touched himself thinking of Jamie, imagining Jamie doing this to him. 

 

The need to move things along, to get inside of Tyler, was overwhelming.

 

Removing his finger, Jamie coated it with more lube, as well as a second and pressed them slowly into Tyler.

 

“Fuck yes,” Tyler moaned, unashamed by his noises. “Please, Jamie,” he gasped, rolling his hips down, fucking himself on Jamie’s fingers.

 

“Tell me what you want, Tyler.” 

 

“You!” Tyler gasped. “In me, please. Need to come, Jamie.” 

 

“Soon, I promise.” Jamie gentled Tyler with his free hand, petting his sides, and scratching blunt nails over his chest.

 

By the time Jamie had three fingers effortlessly opening him,Tyler was shaking. His whole body was tense as he fought not to move his arms or come.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler begged again.

 

“I got you,” Jamie promised, removing his fingers once more.

 

Tyler waited for them to return, for the torturously perfect fingering to continue.

 

Instead, he listened as Jamie shifted his weight. Heard the crinkle of lube over condom and held his breath in anticipation.

 

Jamie’s hand was back on his wrists, pinning them down again, and the blunt pressure he felt at his hole had to be Jamie’s cock.

 

Jamie nudged his hips forward, pushing against Tyler, but not inside.

 

Tyler breathed through the sensations, his mind trying to recall the size and shape of Jamie’s dick, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t actually seen Jamie’s dick yet.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler panted. “Jamie, can I see? Please, wanna see you.” 

 

Jamie agreed and pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s mouth, one he accepted greedily before blinking his eyes open against the light of the room.

 

Tyler looked down his body to where Jaime was poised over him.

 

It had been a while since Tyler had seen a cock so wonderful. Jamie was thick. Not overly long but beautifully proportioned to the rest of him. 

 

“Do I meet your standards?” Jamie teased, he’d been watching the way Tyler took him in, the way his eyes cataloged every inch of Jamie. 

 

“Yes. Please. Jamie, in me.” Tyler whined, fighting against the grip Jamie had on his wrists.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Jamie guided himself with his free hand into Tyler’s body.

 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler went boneless under Jamie, hips canted up searching for the perfect angle but completely still as Jamie worked himself deep with small thrusts that stretched him wide.

 

“You okay?” Jamie asked, as deep as he could go, hips snugly pressed against the back of Tyler’s thighs.

 

“So good.” Tyler nodded, blinking unfocused eyes up at Jamie.

 

Jamie flushed, nodding before he pulled out halfway and pressed in again, rolling his hips and changing the angle until Tyler clenched and made a beautiful sound.

 

“There?”

 

Tyler didn’t reply, just nodded frantically.

 

Jamie released his wrists, to get better leverage and pressed in again, keeping the same angle as before. Tyler let out a high pitched moan, hands coming up to cling at Jamie’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh.

 

Jamie picked up the pace, working them both towards their end goal, with rough forceful thrusts of his hips. Tyler lifted his legs to wrap tightly around Jamie’s back, ankles crossed as he clung, panting and moaning in Jamie’s ear, begging him for  _ harder _ ,  _ faster _ ,  _ more _ .

 

“Can you come like this?” Jamie panted against Tyler’s shoulder, bit and sucked on his skin while grinding into him.

 

“Sometimes,” Tyler admitted. “But I think I’m gonna.” 

 

“You can come,” Jamie told him, releasing the new mark he had left on Tyler.

 

Tyler let out another moan, burying his face in Jamie’s neck and biting down as he felt Jamie double up on his effort with his hips.

 

“Yes. Jamie. So good.” Tyler babbled nonsense as Jamie fucked him hard and fast. “Oh fuck. I’m gonna come. Gonna—” Tyler’s body bowed, eyes closed, mouth open and panting as he came untouched between them.

 

Jamie wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything so wonderful in his life.

 

Tyler’s body clenched tightly around him, as he shuddered through his orgasm, pulling Jamie along with him.

 

It took Jamie several long, bliss-filled moments before realised he should probably roll off Tyler, for fear of crushing him.

 

As he made to move, Tyler’s legs and arms tightened around him. “Stay.” 

 

That one word ruined Jamie.

 

“Of course,” he promised, pressing gentle kisses to Tyler’s face, his forehead and brows and down his cheeks to his lips.

 

Tyler kissed lazily and with little coordination, like he couldn’t really focus or didn’t have the energy to do so.

 

“You okay down there?” Jamie asked voice soft as he nuzzled his face into Tyler’s neck.

 

“Mmmm,” Tyler replied, arching his neck to give Jamie better access.

 

“I have to deal with the condom,” Jamie told him regrettably. 

 

“No,” Tyler whined as Jamie untangled them and moved away. “No, please, come back,” he pleaded, reaching out for him, eyes wild.

 

Jamie stripped the condom quickly, not even tying it off before dropping it in the trash and rushing back to Tyler.

 

“I’m here, Ty. I’m here.” Jamie promised, gathering Tyler in his arms again, pulling him close.

 

Tyler buried his face in Jamie’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Jamie,” he sighed happily.

 

“Yeah, I’m right here, Ty.” Jamie promised. “Not going anywhere.” 

 

It took a while for Tyler’s grip to loosen on Jamie’s arms and his body to regain some of its composure. Jamie continued to stroke his hair and hum comforting piano songs he usually listened to as he slept.

 

“Oh damn.” Tyler’s voice sounded much more like himself.

 

“Hey, welcome back.” Jamie smiled down at him.

 

Tyler flushed bright red, shoulders hunching as he curled in on himself.

 

“Ty?” Jamie frowned, wondering why the man was pulling away.

 

“Um, sorry,” he said sheepishly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“For what?” Jamie asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Kinda went a little deep there. I didn’t mean to. Um... sorry.” 

 

Jamie gave Tyler a kind smile and pulled him back into his arms. “I, um, didn’t think we did anything too intense to warrant you going that deep? Nothing heavy, like we promised Sharpy.” 

 

Tyler shrugged in Jamie’s hold. “I guess, um. Guess I just respond really strongly to you.” 

 

Jamie paused for a moment. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked tentatively. 

 

“It can be.” Tyler let out a long breath, rolling to lay on his back.

 

Jamie stayed by his side, looking down at Tyler. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, softly, unsure.

 

Tyler turned to look at Jamie instantly. “No, no. You were perfect. Just like I said you’d be.” He reached up to cup Jamie’s face and kiss him sweetly.

 

“Then why do you seem so sad?” 

 

“It’s just the hormones. I’m just...” Tyler paused thinking how best to explain. “I’m upset at myself for not being able to anticipate this. I’m annoyed that I know I’m going to be feeling off for the next day or so and I have no way to control it.”

 

Jamie’s brows furrowed further. “Why? Do you know why you’re going to feel off?” 

 

“Because I’m not going to have you around to keep looking after me,” Tyler admitted. “You did nothing wrong, and this—” Tyler snuggled into Jamie’s arms a little more, a pleased smile on his face, “—is awesome and exactly what I need. But I’m going to go home with your marks on me and I’m going to feel sad because you’re not with me to touch them and kiss them better.” 

 

Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Tyler shook his head.

 

“I thought that maybe I’d get a little buzz going, that we’d have ridiculously hot rough sex and I could go home on the high of good sex and it’ll last me all week until I could see you again. I didn’t anticipate sinking so deep that I feel like I have to cling to you and get constant reassurance that you like me. I can be super needy after a heavy scene and we didn’t plan for that kind of aftercare.” 

 

Jamie let the words sink in. He’d read about different levels of subspace and how the deeper someone went, the more psychological factors came into play with their aftercare.

 

“Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come stay with you tonight?” he offered. Jamie had no problems going to sleep curled around Tyler, keeping him safe from the world and himself.

 

“I’d love that, but I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Tyler admitted, pulling away again.

 

A knock on the door cut off any reply Jamie might have had.

 

“Ten minutes.” Sharpy’s voice came through the door.

 

“Got it,” Jamie called back.

 

“Would it help if I dressed you?” he offered to Tyler.

 

Tyler felt his cheeks flush with heat but he nodded anyway. “Yeah... I’d like that.” 

 

Jamie and Tyler were clothed and sitting on the end of the bed with Tyler still curled in Jamie’s arms when Sharpy let himself in 10 minutes later.

 

Sharpy took a moment to look over the bite marks, scratches and hickeys on Tyler’s skin.

 

“Nice work.” He grinned, then faltered at the look on Jamie’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly.” Jamie hedged.

 

“I went deeper than expected and I’m feeling super clingy and not confident I won’t drop when Jamie leaves,” Tyler explained quickly. “I’m not proud of it and I didn’t mean it. Sorry.” 

 

Sharpy’s expression softened as he stepped closer and crouched in front of Tyler, not daring to touch him. 

 

“Jamie’s always been an overachiever,” he teased and got a delighted snort of laughter out of Tyler.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed dreamily, nuzzling into Jamie’s neck again.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jamie admitted to Sharpy, looking for direction.

 

“What does your gut tell you?” 

 

“That I’m taking Tyler home, running him a hot bath, getting us both clean and then going to sleep together.” 

 

Tyler let out a small noise of agreement. He was so on board with that.

 

Sharpy nodded. “Text me Tyler’s address when you get there, try keep things simple and easy. Tyler will be pretty childlike and clingy, don’t leave him alone, listen to what he has to tell you and call me in the morning.” 

 

“Okay,” Jamie agreed and watched Sharpy leave, probably to explain to Jordie what was happening.

 

“You ready to go home Ty, or do you want to cuddle some more?” 

 

“Home. Take me home, Jamie.” 

 

***

 

“The fuck happened to you boss?” 

 

Tyler glanced up from where he was bent over his office desk.

 

“What?” 

 

One of Tyler’s employees Val, gestured to his neck.

 

Tyler flushed when he realized Val was talking about the marks made by the leather collar and Jamie’s mouth.

 

“It’s nothing.” Tyler shrugged him off. 

 

Val continued to stare for a few moments before he nodded and left.

 

Tyler let out a slow breath of air. He’d forgotten his team were a bunch of nosey fuckers.

 

Tyler should have known that wouldn’t have been the last of it. Should have known that someone would call Brownie.

 

“Let me see,” Brownie demanded, forcing his way into Tyler’s office.

 

“It’s nothing.” Tyler rolled his eyes letting Brownie pull at the collar of his shirt to get a better look.

 

“What the fuck, Tyler?” Brownie demanded, reaching for the hem and pulling it up to show the marks on Tyler’s belly and chest.

 

“Nothing I didn’t ask for.” Tyler shrugged, taking a step back to put some distance between them.

 

“You asked to be beaten?” 

 

“I wasn’t beaten, you dick. Just some love bites and some scratching.” Tyler shrugged.

 

Brownie didn’t look convinced. “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

 

“Brownie, I am the best I have been in so long,” Tyler promised, looking a little high with happiness.

 

“He better not hurt you.” 

 

“He won’t do anything to me I don’t ask him to” Tyler promised.

 

“I hate him already, you know that right.” 

 

Tyler let out a sharp laugh, before smiling fondly at his friend. “Shut up and go home, you over protective buttface.” 

 

“But Wifey!” Brownie gasped mock-hurt.

 

“Go.” Tyler told him again, pointing to the door.

 

“Fine.” Brownie rolled his eyes. “But you’re coming over tonight for dinner.” 

 

“Okay, now let me work.” 

 

Brownie took one more look at his friend, worry stirring in his gut before he closed the door behind himself.

 

***

 

“C’mon, harder.” Tyler grinned and wiggled in Jamie’s lap, trying to entice the larger man to spank him properly.

 

Jamie brought his hand down again, this time oh-so-softly. 

 

“That’s for being a Brat.” Jamie clarified, his left hand gripped tighter around Tyler’s wrists, holding them to the bed beside him.

 

Tyler was spread over Jamie’s lap, ass up and wriggling.

 

“If you don’t keep still, I’ll tie you down and make you,” Jamie warned. It was an empty threat since he wasn’t yet confident enough in his rope work to try it on Tyler.

 

“Sir, please.” Tyler pouted up at him. “Please will you spank my naughty ass and make it all red with your handprints?” 

 

Jamie let out a low groan. He should gag Tyler, just be done with it.

 

“Such a Brat.” Jamie told him, bringing his hand down three more times, leaving his strength mostly unchecked.

 

Tyler’s reaction was instant, his eyes closed, his shoulders relaxed and he moaned loudly, pushing his ass back for more.

 

“Yes. Please. Like that,” he begged, grinding his erection into Jamie’s thigh.

 

“After I bruise your pretty little ass, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Jamie growled lowly and brought his hand down.

 

“Please,” Tyler begged again.

 

“I’m going to fuck you from behind. Every time I grind up against you, you’ll feel me inside and out.” 

 

Tyler let out another whimper, squirming against Jamie’s grip.

 

“I don’t—” Tyler started to say but broke off into a long moan as Jamie brought his hand down again. He shuddered and then stilled, going limp across Jamie’s lap. Tyler hid his face in the bedsheets, panting hard as he realised what had just happened.

 

Jamie froze, not quite sure he believed what had just happened. “Did you just—”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler moaned, voice muffled from the blanket. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t know, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Jamie let go of Tyler’s wrists and helped him sit up on his knees. Tyler’s come was thick on his thigh. “That’s ridiculously hot,” Jamie breathed, still shocked by Tyler’s reaction.

 

“I did say I loved being spanked.” Tyler blushed, still trying to hide his face.

 

Jamie took hold of his chin and forced Tyler to look at him. “You did tell me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.” He kissed Tyler gently and reached behind him for one of the condoms he’d thrown onto the bed earlier.

 

“You can make it up to me with your mouth,” he instructed, tossing the condom to Tyler.

 

Tyler fairly radiated happiness. “Yes, Sir!” 

 

***

 

Tyler hissed out a breath through his teeth as he slowly sank into his office chair at work.

 

His session with Jamie over the weekend had been exactly what he’d wanted, but the spanking had left him with a tender backside and a perpetual semi from the memories associated with the pain. 

 

“Boss!” Val called out, peeking his head inside Tyler’s office. “Some guy wants to see you.” 

 

Tyler sighed, hoping it wasn’t the owner of the Dodge he’d just replaced the muffler on. 

 

To his surprise it was Jamie, looking sheepish and out of place in his gym gear. He was carrying a bag of what looked like tupperware containers. 

 

“Hi,” Jamie smiled, unsure what was an appropriate way to greet Tyler outside of Distort.

 

“Hey,” Tyler couldn’t stop an answering smile. He  stepped right up to Jamie and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “This is a nice surprise.” 

 

Jamie blushed a beautiful shade of pink and shrugged. “I figured since you invited me, I’d stop by. I brought you something.” 

 

“Oh, did you now?” Tyler smirked.

 

Jamie offered the bag of food. “I made some chicken ’n’ dumplings.” 

 

Tyler’s face lit up. He loved Southern food.

 

“I also got you this.” Jamie produced a small inflatable donut. His eyes were laughing but he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet.

 

“You dick.” Tyler tried and failed to maintain a glare. He rolled his eyes and gestured to his office.  “Come on in then.”

 

***

 

Jamie met up with Tyler three more times at Distort before he felt confident enough in his spare bedroom-turned-playroom. Sharpy had helped a lot and while the room wasn’t anything crazy there were supplies, a much sturdier bed and some wall fixtures that had Jamie glad he owned the house and not rented.

 

Inviting Tyler over to his home felt so much more important than offering to meet him at Distort.

 

For one, Jamie could never fully relax at the club. Too many people about, fussing and talking, being loud and obnoxious. He also felt self-conscious when one of the more experienced Doms did something with their Sub and Tyler watched with at look of longing on his face.

 

Jamie wanted to be the Dom Tyler needed.

 

“Wow.” Tyler whistled low as he turned in a slow circle, taking in Jamie’s massive kitchen and living area.

 

Jamie felt himself blush and shrugged, “I make decent money,” he admitted. Jamie made very good money but he knew Tyler didn’t and didn’t want to discuss it.

 

“It’s a really nice place.” Tyler decided stopping to face Jamie and give him a warm smile.

 

“It’s home.” Jamie smiled back, enjoying just being able to look at Tyler in his home.

 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Tyler waggled his eyebrows, “There was mention of a home cooked meal...” 

 

Jamie’s smile turned predatory. “That’s for after,” he said loving the way Tyler’s brows shot up in surprise.

 

“After?” Tyler let the question hang between them.

 

Swallowing his nerves, Jamie repeated his mental mantra, squared his shoulders and fixed Tyler with a look he’d been practising.  He’d accidently used it on a client at work when they had been slacking off on their recovery and the results were promising.

 

The look had the desired effect on Tyler. 

 

Tyler shivered visibly, his pupils went wide and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

 

“Are you ready to start?” Jamie asked, his tone authoritative.

 

“Yes, Jamie,” Tyler nodded, not sure if he should kneel or offer his throat to Jamie. 

 

Jamie lifted his hand and crooked a finger. “Follow,” he ordered before he turned and lead the way to the playroom. He had faith Tyler would do as asked.

 

“Oh,” Tyler gasped when Jamie gestured him through the open doorway. 

 

“Everything off except your underwear.” Jamie instructed.

 

Tyler began to unbutton his shirt and paused. “I’m not wearing my collar, Sir.” 

 

Jamie took a step forward and cupped Tyler’s cheek with his hand, “I have it handled. Strip.”

 

Tyler’s eyes went impossibly wide as he stared at Jamie for a moment and then continued his task.

 

While he stripped, Jamie left the room to grab something from his bedroom and came back again. He sat at the end of the bed and waited for Tyler to finish folding his clothes and kneel at his feet, knees splayed and wrists crossed behind his back.

 

“So pretty,” Jamie sighed happily.

 

Jamie could see the smile tugging on Tyler’s lips, even though his head was bowed.

 

“Come closer,” Jamie ordered, spreading his knees for Tyler to kneel between them. “Look at me. I have something I want to give you.”

 

“A gift?” Tyler asked, his whole face lighting up in excitement.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Jamie confirmed. “I know that this is usually a big thing between a Dom and a Sub, but it can mean as much or as little as you like.” 

 

Tyler frowned for a moment, brows furrowing adorably and Jamie had to kiss him softly.

 

“From now on, when we play, I want you to wear this.” Jamie presented Tyler with a  [ rolled steel collar ](http://img.myshopping.com.au/rsz400/cache/1075/6C/48AEA9D4ECD470CBCCD984942CF9B2FD229F4A.jpg?aHR_cDovL1d1dy3yaXNxdWVib1V_aXF-ZS3jb0_vY07tcG7uZW3_cy7jb0-fdmlydHVlbWFydC7zaG7wX0ltYWdlL1Byb0R-Y1QvTGFkaWVzX-JvbGxlZF7TdF6_ZWYzZDNhMGJhMzQ0LmpwZwkvMTA1NS60Qy6_OEFFQTlENEVDRDQ1MENCQ_NEOTg_OTQyQ_Y3QjJGRDIyOUY_QS3qcGcA) with a locking mechanism at the back and a single loop at the front. 

 

Tyler’s mouth dropped open and his eyes zeroed in on the collar. Hesitantly he reached out to touch, fingers sliding over the smooth metal. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Tyler glanced back up at Jamie, offering him a wide smile, “Will you put it on me please, Sir?” he asked oh-so-sweetly.

 

Jamie let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Relief flooded through his system. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

 

Jamie removed the locking pin and secured the metal around Tyler’s neck, locking it all in place then tugged hard on the ring that sat at the hollow of his throat. Tyler went so easily it had Jamie’s dick twitching his in pants.

 

“This makes you mine,” Jamie told Tyler, slipping back into his Dom voice.

 

Tyler visibly shivered and let out a whimper.  “Yours, Sir.” Tyler nodded as best he could with Jamie controlling him by the neck.

 

Jamie released his grip on the collar and buried one hand in Tyler’s hair. “Open my pants. Get me hard.” It wouldn’t be difficult; Jamie was already halfway there.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Tyler bit his bottom lip, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he unbuttoned and then unzipped Jamie from his pants. He hesitated when it came to Jamie’s underwear, needing to get the fabric out of the way but with no leverage to have Jamie lift his hips Tyler simply worked his dick out through the opening in the front of his boxers.

 

Tyler’s hands returned behind his back, wrists crossed. Jamie was hard and his pants were open. Exactly what he’d been asked to achieve.

 

“Good Boy.” Jamie petted Tyler’s hair gently, stroking his fingers through the soft strands.

 

He released Tyler to open a condom, rolling it down his length before taking a fist full of his hair and yanking hard enough for Tyler to gasp.

 

“You’re going to use your mouth and only your mouth to make me come.” Jamie instructed. “For every minute it takes, I will make you wait two before you can come. So make it good.” 

 

Tyler panted open-mouthed, trying to nod despite the hand in his hair holding him in place. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

Jamie released him and braced his hands behind himself so he could lean back and watch Tyler work.

 

Tyler licked his lips, trying to get them as wet as possible before he moved forward and pressed a kiss to the base of Jamie’s cock, right in the crease of his thigh.

 

He mouthed his way up Jamie’s erection until he could close his lips tightly over just the head and suck lightly.

 

Tyler hated the condom. He wanted to taste Jamie, the salt of his skin, the tang of his precome, feel how soft his skin would be against his lips and tongue.

 

Half of Tyler’s best moves would be lost through the condom, Jamie wouldn’t be nearly as sensitive to small kitten licks over his slitted head, he wouldn’t be able to feel Tyler’s hot breath panted onto him.

 

He made a mental note to ask later how Jamie felt about being tested and doing this for real.

 

“You’re up to 4 minutes of delay.” Jamie drawled from above him.

 

Tyler’s mind snapped to, his stomach clenching in anticipation as he focused and started to work Jamie further into his mouth.

 

Tyler wasn’t a professional at deep throat. His breathing technique needed a lot of work, but he was good at working his tongue in time with his lips.

 

Jamie seemed to like it best when Tyler made noise, showed him how enthusiastic he was about having Jamie’s cock in his mouth.

 

He worked in quick but practiced movements, taking Jamie into a comfortable depth, lips stretched wide around his girth and then sucking hard on the up stroke and tonguing Jamie’s slit when he paused for a brief moment before bobbing back down again.

 

Jamie’s hand found it’s way into his hair after he’d informed Tyler he was up to 10 minutes of waiting.

 

Tyler let out a low moan, liking the sharp sting of pain as Jamie pulled his hair.

 

Jamie’s hand seemed content to rest on his head for a while before he could feel the force of Jamie’s pushes and pulls, working Tyler into a rhythm he liked.

 

“That’s it,” Jamie moaned. “So good, Tyler.” 

 

Tyler preened, pride swelling in his chest as he increased suction, letting Jamie control his pace and depth.

 

It didn’t take much longer after that for Jamie’s hips to start moving too, small thrusts up into Tyler’s mouth as his hand pushed down.

 

Tyler gagged once, drew in a sharp breath through his nose and let Jamie do it again, this time he was ready. 

 

“Fuck. Such a Good Boy.” 

 

Tyler tilted his head back just enough to look up at Jamie. To watch his dark eyes close, and the way he bit his bottom lip and groaned.

 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Jamie told him, breath laboured. “Fucking gorgeous.” 

 

Tyler kept eye-contact with Jamie and pushed himself further, taking as much of Jamie as he could before pulling back and gasping in a deep breath of air.

 

“You don’t have to hurt yourself.” Jamie’s voice went soft, his hand loosening its grip.

 

Tyler didn’t want that. He ignored Jamie and pressed forward again, taking Jamie deep, pulling back half-way to pant through his nose and then back down again in short sharp movements that had Jamie moaning. The hand in his hair pulled hard enough to bring tears to Tyler’s eyes and his thighs brushed Tyler’s cheeks with every thrust forward. This is what Tyler wanted.

 

It took Jamie a few moments to get with the program, realizing that Tyler obviously enjoyed rough treatment in other aspects of the bedroom, this should be no different.

 

“Stop.” Jamie said and waited as Tyler pulled back, a line of saliva connecting his lips to Jamie’s dick before it broke with distance.

 

“Put your hands on my thighs.” Tyler’s confusion showed on his face but he did as he was told.

 

“You’re not going to be able to be able to use your safeword, so if you need to stop,” Jamie took Tyler’s hands and curled them into a fist with only his middle and index finger extended into a peace sign, “Tap your hands twice like this on my hips and I’ll stop.” 

 

“Yes, Jamie.” Tyler nodded, his voice was rough but his excitement was clear to see.

 

“Good Boy.” Jamie leant down to kiss Tyler once, gently, before sitting back up, one hand in Tyler’s hair the other around the base of his cock, using it to trace over Tyler’s parted lips and then feeding it to him inch by inch.

 

Jamie had thought about this for a long time. What it would be like to get a blowjob where you could push and pull and manipulate your partner into doing exactly what you needed to come.

 

Tyler went easily wherever Jamie pushed. He ended up standing for better leverage, both hands on the back of Tyler’s skull as he thrust his hips forward into Tyler’s mouth.

 

Not once did Tyler pull away from him, instead he met every thrust with enthusiastic sounds and pleased hums when Jamie swore or praised him.

 

“Fuck. I wish we didn’t have to use condoms,” Jamie groaned. He stared at Tyler’s red, red lips, stretched around his girth and taking him so perfectly. “I’d paint your pretty face and make you wear it for the rest of the night.” 

 

Tyler let out a low keening noise and opened his eyes, trying to look up at Jamie, trying to convey how much he wanted that too.

 

“Another time.” Jamie promised, breaking off into a low moan. He held Tyler’s head down as he came, riding out the aftershocks. Tyler was panting heavily through his nose, sucking in and forcing out large breaths, but his hands stayed still on Jamie’s hips.

 

Jamie released Tyler and sat back on the bed, guiding Tyler’s head to rest on his large thigh while they both caught their breath.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asked, running his hands soothingly through Tyler’s hair.

 

“Good, Sir.” Tyler replied, his voice deeply husky.

 

“Do you need a break?” 

 

“No, Sir. I’d like to continue, please,” Tyler managed to rasp out.

 

Jamie used both hands to guide his head up and leant down to kiss him slowly, deeply. Tyler surrendered completely, going wherever Jamie moved him.

 

“Come here.” He pulled Tyler up into his lap, hands cupping Tyler’s pert ass cheeks as they continued to kiss.

 

Tyler was limp and pliable, content to let Jamie pose him and kiss him.

 

“You did so good, Tyler.” Jamie murmured in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

 

Tyler shivered and let out a low moan, “Thank you, sir.” His eyes were heavily lidded, unfocused. 

 

“Would you like your reward?” Jamie worked his mouth down Tyler’s neck to kiss and nip at the thin skin over his pulse point.

 

Tyler squirmed excitedly, wriggling in Jamie’s lap as he smiled dopily up at Jamie.

 

“Yes please, Sir.” He nodded.

 

“Come lay down.” Jamie helped Tyler onto the bed proper and got him comfortable. “I’m going to take your underwear off now.” Jamie kept a running commentary as he moved, dragging Tyler’s underwear down off his legs and dropping them to the floor.

 

Tyler’s cock was hard and red, laying full on his belly. 

 

“Spread your legs for me, Tyler,” Jamie ordered, and moved to grab the lube from the bedside table.

 

Tyler moved obediently, bending his knees and splaying them outward.

 

“Good Boy.” 

 

Tyler’s responding grin was a mix of adorable and goofy. Jamie felt his chest swell at the sight.

 

“Such a good boy for me, Tyler,” Jamie continued. He moved back between Tyler’s legs, his thighs nudging them further apart. “Gonna make you feel so good.” 

 

“You do.” Tyler sighed happily. “So good, Sir.” 

 

Jamie had to kiss him after that. Taking his time, lips and tongue distracting Tyler while his hands worked quickly to slick up two fingers and rub them against Tyler’s hole.

 

“Oh,” he gasped, arching his back and trying to push down on Jamie’s fingers. He wanted them inside of him.

 

“Not yet.” Jamie shushed him and moved down until he could sling his left forearm over Tyler’s hips to hold him down while his right hand opened Tyler up with practiced ease.

 

Tyler moaned loudly, voice breaking, when Jamie finally pressed two fingers inside and curled them up just right to rub against his prostate.

 

“Feel good?” Jamie smirked, pride swelled in his chest. He was the reason Tyler felt so good. It was a heady feeling.

 

“Yes.” Tyler gasped. “Yes, Sir. So good!” 

 

“I want you to just lie there and take what I give you, don’t fight me, just lie there and take it.” 

 

Tyler nodded his head enthusiastically, eyes partly opened as he stared down at Jamie.

 

“Good Boy.” 

 

Jamie worked his two fingers in and out of Tyler slowly, scissoring and stretching until Tyler’s breath was laboured and his hands fisted in the sheets next to his hips.

 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” Jamie ordered, pushing a little more firmly on Tyler’s hips with his left forearm and picking up the pace with the fingers of his right hand.

 

“Jamie, Sir. Feels so good,” Tyler babbled. “Please, oh please.” He gasped, unable to stop his hips from fighting against Jamie’s hold, wanting to screw himself down on Jamie’s fingers and ride them until he came.

 

Jamie worked a third finger in along the first two, pausing to lube them up some more before getting them back inside. He teased Tyler mercilessly, light touches of his prostate that had Tyler’s cock twitching on his belly, smearing drops of precome over the taut skin.

 

Jamie changed up the angle, three fingers crooking over Tyler’s prostate and massaging it roughly.

 

Tyler let out a long low moan, body tense as he rode it out, ready to come.

 

Jamie kept it up for a few seconds before removing his fingers and waiting.

 

Tyler whined high and pained when Jamie removed his fingers. His eyes blinked open to pout at Jamie, unsure what was going on.

 

“Sir?” he asked, pushing his hips up against the resistance of Jamie’s forearm. 

 

“I told you I’d make you wait twice as long for your orgasm than I had to for mine.” Jamie grinned, watching as Tyler’s eyes went wide and then closed again with a groan.

 

Jamie kissed Tyler’s thigh while he waited for him to calm down enough to continue without accidently letting him come.

 

When he felt confident that Tyler had settled, Jamie pressed two fingers back inside of Tyler, loving the hitch of his breath and the low whine that escaped his throat. 

 

“Jamie...” Tyler moaned, drawing out the sound. “Please.” 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Jamie promised, kissing Tyler’s hip and working his way back up to a strong pace, working Tyler over with quick hands and sure aim. 

 

Tyler’s chest had started to flush pink, a fine sheen of sweat prickling over his skin. He had his eyes half open as he stared down at Jamie.

 

Jamie watched Tyler’s face intently as he curled his fingers and gave a long stroke over his prostate.

 

Tyler’s eyes closed and his head dropped back as he moaned. His hips started to fight Jamie again, desperate for _more,_ _now, please_.

 

“Getting close, baby?” Jamie grinned smugly, pleased at the reactions he was getting from Tyler.

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip, nodding, not daring to open his eyes and look at what Jamie was doing to him.

 

“You wanna come?” 

 

Tyler nodded again. Jamie gave him a rough jab against his prostate, “You wanna come?” he repeated.

 

“Yes!” Tyler gasped. “Sir, please!” 

 

Jamie chuckled lowly, rubbing against Tyler’s prostate with no reprieve. 

 

“Jamie.” Tyler gasped. “Jamie, Sir yes,” he moaned and squirmed, arching up against Jamie, panting as Jamie’s fingers drove him wild.

 

“So close, Sir.” Tyler moaned. “Please. Please can I come?” 

 

Jamie removed his fingers, delighted by the high pitched whine Tyler let out.  “No.” 

 

Tyler whimpered, fists clenched tightly in the bedding by his sides as he dug his toes into the bed and thrashed, trying to break his hips free of Jamie. 

 

“Sirrr,” he sobbed. “ _ Please. _ ” 

 

Jamie gentled Tyler with kisses on his hips and thighs. “Shhh,” he murmured, “You can do it, just a little more.” 

 

“Sir.” Tyler panted, looking down at Jamie, pleading.

 

“You want to be a Good Boy, don’t you Tyler?” Jamie asked.

 

Tyler nodded his head vigorously. “Always,” he swore.

 

“Then breathe for me. Calm down and then hold on for a little longer,” Jamie ordered, infusing his voice with authority.

 

Tyler whimpered at the tone and nodded. “Okay, I can do that, Sir.” 

 

“Good Boy.” Jamie lifted up to kiss him in reward before he settled back down.

 

This time when Jamie pressed two fingers inside, Tyler mewled, over sensitive and desperate to come. His cock, flushed and hard, had leaked a small puddle of pre-come onto his lower belly that Jamie wanted to lick up.

 

Tyler’s hands had come up to clutch, white-knuckled, at the pillow beneath his head, his feet were firmly planted, trying for any leverage he could get as he rode out the sensations of Jamie fingerfucking him hard and fast, blunt nails and fingertips scraping over his prostate.

 

Tyler’s face and upper body was flushed a deep red. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he sucked in air. 

 

Tyler let out little whimpers and whines every time Jamie’s fingers pressed in and touched his prostate. 

 

“So pretty,” Jamie cooed to Tyler. “So pretty like this.” 

 

“Jamie,” Tyler whined. “ _ Please _ .” He opened his eyes pleading with Jamie.

 

“Okay,” Jamie nodded. “Since you asked so nicely.”

 

Tyler moaned loudly as Jamie doubled his efforts, left forearm still holding him down but his right hand three fingers deep and working his prostate perfectly.

 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler inhaled sharply. “Sir, Please?” 

 

“Yes, Tyler. You can come.” Jamie nodded, watching as Tyler’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’. 

 

His eyes screwed shut and Tyler held his breath while his orgasm shot through him in long rolling waves of pleasure.

 

Jamie watched fascinated as Tyler’s body shook and shuddered under him, his cock pulsing ropes of come onto his belly and chest.

 

He gave Tyler a few moments to calm his breathing after his orgasm before removing his fingers, wiping them on the dirty sheets. He shuffled up the bed, and gathered Tyler in his arms, holding him close.

 

“You did so good,” Jamie murmured as he pet Tyler’s flank and pressed kisses into his hair. “Such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you.” 

 

Tyler was out of it, nonverbal, but happy to curl into Jamie and bask in his warmth and praise.

 

Jamie kept up a steady stream of encouraging words and endearments until Tyler’s breathing evened out and he’d fallen asleep.

 

Jamie knew he shouldn’t leave Tyler alone after such an intense session but he had a master plan after all. He made sure to cover Tyler with a warm blanket and left the bedroom door open as he rushed down stairs and into the kitchen.

 

The pot on the stove was still warm, and so was its contents. Jamie carefully spooned the warm soup into a deep bowl and grabbed a couple bottles of cold water. He made his way back up stairs and breathed a sigh of relief that Tyler was still sleeping soundly.

 

Jamie took the opportunity to remove his clothes, stripping to his underwear and crawling back into bed with Tyler. He must have noticed Jamie’s absence as his hands reached out to pull Jamie closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jamie’s neck and then sighed contently.

 

Jamie gave Tyler another five minutes before he started kissing his face, pressing his lips softly to Tyler’s forehead and nose and cheeks, waking the younger man slowly.

 

“Mmmm?” Tyler blinked his eyes open, fighting to wake up from his previous haze.

 

“Hi.” Jamie smiled down at him. 

 

Tyler smiled back, his whole body buzzing pleasantly with the high of really, really good sex. “Hey.” His voice was still rough and his throat hurt a little, but he didn’t mind. “That was pretty intense.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, his expression switching to concern. “Are you okay? Was it too much?” 

 

“It was amazing,” Tyler promised and reached up to cup Jamie’s cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Jamie kissed him so tenderly, Tyler felt like his heart would swell out of his chest.

 

“Sit up, I have something for you.”  Jamie instructed.

 

Tyler went easily, pliant from his subspace and orgasm.

 

Jamie settled Tyler between his legs, back to Jamie’s chest. He placed a warm bowl in Tyler’s lap and told him to eat.

 

Tyler beamed when he realized what was in front of him. Soup. Homemade by Jamie just for him.

 

The soup was warm enough to enjoy but not hot enough to aggravate his throat.The pumpkin and sweet potato tasted delicious as Tyler slowly ate his fill while Jamie held him and pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders.

 

“You’re getting really good at this whole aftercare thing,” Tyler teased off-hand.

 

Jamie blushed and let out a giggle, hiding his face in Tyler’s neck. “I try.” 

 

Tyler smiled at how adorable Jamie was like this. Polar opposite of the man who had just held Tyler down and edged him until he passed out. 

 

“I mean it.” Tyler placed his now empty bowl on the bedside table, next to the discarded tube of lubricant. He turned in Jamie’s arms so he could look at his face.

 

“You keep getting better and better every time. I feel really lucky to get to do this with you. Be a part of your growth.” 

 

Jamie blushed further, ducking his head down again.

 

Tyler pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Gonna make you the best Dom ever,” he teased, letting out a small laugh.

 

Jamie giggled with him. “Working on it.” 

 

Tyler kissed Jamie again, this time on the cheek. “Thank you for that.” 

 

Jamie just gave a half shrug like it was no big deal.

 

“No, really,” Tyler insisted. “That was probably the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.” 

 

“Me too.” Jamie admitted, feeling a little self-conscious.

 

“We should do it again,” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

Jamie let out a soft laugh, pulling Tyler in for a deep kiss. “Not tonight,” he mumbled when they broke for air.

 

“No, but tomorrow, yeah?” Tyler needled.

 

Jamie let out a put-upon sigh. “If I  _ have _ to, I suppose.” 

 

***

 

“You’re looking bright and chipper, Baby Benn,” Sharpy commented from where he sat in the lunchroom.

 

Jamie turned from where he was watching his food heat in the microwave and levelled a glare. “What’s it to you?”

 

Sharpy gave a smug half-shrug but remained silent.

 

Jamie turned back to watch his food again and count down with the timer.

 

“How’s  _ Tyler _ ?” Sharpy was expecting Jamie to get annoyed, a little angry maybe. Was expecting Jamie to flush red and mutter about ‘Not here’. Instead he got a ridiculously fond look and a small, almost shy smile from Jamie.

 

“He’s good.” Jamie let out a small happy sigh, jumping when the microwave beeped at him.

 

“Keeping you busy?” Sharpy pressed, watching Jamie’s reactions more intently.

 

“Yeah. I’m learning a lot and he—we work really well together,” Jamie sat next to Sharpy, “Thanks for— you know, introducing us.” 

 

“You look positively smitten, Jamie Benn.” Lisa, one of Jamie’s fellow physiotherapists commented as she entered the room. 

 

“Shut up.” Jamie ducked his head and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Who’s got you all cute and blushy, Benn?” Lisa pressed as she took a seat next to him.

 

“His name is Tyler,” Jamie mumbled and ate a spoonful of soup so he wouldn’t have to say more.

 

“Is he cute?” Lisa wiggled her eyebrows at him.

 

Jamie had to swallow quickly to not choke when he laughed. “Yeah,” he nodded. “The cutest.” 

 

Lisa let out a noise that was both excited and fond. “I’m happy for you. Smitten is a good look on you.”

 

“Um, thanks?” Jamie wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

 

Lisa let out an exaggerated gasp “Did you just accept a compliment?” She gawked at him playfully.

 

“Shut up.” Jamie ducked his head again.

 

“Sharpy, are you seeing this?” Lisa continued teasing Jamie.

 

“Oh, leave the poor boy alone, he’s on a journey of self-discovery,” Sharpy teased.

 

“And discovering Tyler, no doubt.” Lisa wiggled her eyebrows again. This time Jamie flushed bright red as he thought about the other night when Tyler taught him how to work lips and tongue on a dick at the same time as fingers against a prostate.

 

“Ohhhh Benny!” Lisa crowed. “You’re going so red. Spill all the dirty details.” 

 

“I’d rather not,” Jamie admitted, giving her a pleading look.

 

“Alright, keep your secret sex life.” Lisa sighed. “Gosh, can’t live vicariously through anyone anymore,” she teased. Her watch beeped at her and Lisa frowned. “Dammit, gotta go. Say hi to  _ Tyler _ for me.” She teased one last time.

 

Sharpy waited until the lunch room was empty of anyone else again and then turned to Jamie.

 

“Exactly how serious is your relationship with Tyler?” 

 

Jamie knew that tone of voice. Sharpy wasn’t teasing, that was his concerned friend voice.

 

“Um, pretty serious.” Jamie flushed again, remembering how excited Tyler had gotten when they’d negotiated getting tested and trying things without condoms. “We’re um—” Jamie paused, he knew that Sharpy needed full disclosure. Jamie still wondered if he was doing things wrong and Sharpy had never lead him wrong with this.

 

“We’re doing the exclusive thing. I have a blood test booked tomorrow.” 

 

Sharpy’s eyebrows rose as he blinked once then twice at Jamie.

 

“Already?” 

 

Jamie felt his hackles rise at that. “It’s been almost four months.” 

 

“Yeah but that’s a massive step for two dudes casually scening together.” 

 

“Oh um—“ Jamie bit his bottom lip. “We’re not—it’s not so casual anymore.” 

 

Sharpy felt an alarm go off in the back of his mind. “How often have you guys been seeing each other?” 

 

Jamie shrugged. “Couple times a week.” 

 

“A couple—Jamie, tell me you guys don’t scene each time.” Sharpy looked worried now.

 

“Um... are we not supposed to?” Jamie felt his stomach roll with unease, not sure what was going on.

 

“Jamie,” Sharpy started and then paused to make sure he worded things correctly. “You have a bachelor in Psychology, and you work with people who live with PTSD.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jamie wasn’t following.

 

“You know what Crisis Bonding and Traumatic Bonding are right?” 

 

Jamie’s eyes narrowed. Of course he knew what they were.

 

“Both of those involve high levels of oxytocin, physical and psychological stress and extreme bonding between two or more people from those shared experiences,” Sharpy paused to let it sink in. “Does that sound like something familiar?” 

 

Jamie’s eyes went impossibly wide, his mouth turning down. “Are you saying Tyler only likes me because I’ve tricked his brain into thinking he needs me?” 

 

“No,” Sharpy shook his head. “Not at all. I’m just saying that sometimes it can happen in the community if people aren’t being careful. Two or three times a week is a lot, Jamie. Like addict levels of a lot.” 

 

“I don’t—“ Jamie didn’t know how to process this.

 

“I’m not saying you stop seeing him, I know Segs, I know this isn’t his MO. Just, spend time with him as yourself, not as his Dom. Go to the movies, go bowling, have a damn picnic under the stars for all I care. Just don’t do anything that puts you in a position of power.” 

 

Jamie nodded. He could do that. “So like, go to his place and eat take-out and watch tv?” 

 

“Yeah, tell Tyler you want to do some vanilla dating too. If your bond is more than just hormones and subspace addiction then it won’t be a problem.” 

 

_ Vanilla dating _ . Jamie wanted to giggle at the term. 

 

“Wait, what do you mean  _ if _ it’s more?” Jamie levelled a glare at Sharpy.

 

“I’m just saying you and Segs are compatible in bed, but are you compatible out of it?” Sharpy reasoned. “I don’t want either of you getting attached only for shit to crash and burn when you try dating for real. The sooner you know, the sooner you guys can start making a clean break with no lasting damage.” 

 

Jamie was quiet for a long time, thinking everything over. “Do you really think Tyler only likes me because of the oxytocin, dopamine and endorphins?” He asked, voice small.

 

“No. I think you guys are the real deal, but I just want to make sure. I’d hate it if something happened to the two of you because I didn’t look out for you.” Sharpy admitted.

 

“Vanilla dating it is,” Jamie nodded at him.

 

Sharpy’s relieved smile was something Jamie had never seen before, and he knew it meant he’d made the right decision.

 

***

 

“So what’s the plan for our bro date?” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

“Not a bro date,” Jamie huffed and rolled his eyes. “Just a vanilla one. I still—you know I like you, outside of what we do in the bedroom.” It took a lot for him to gather the courage to say it.

 

Tyler’s face softened and his eyes turned wonderfully fond. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I know.” 

 

Jamie felt himself blush, then smiled when Tyler took his hand. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Tyler asked again.

 

“I was thinking something lowkey. Food and a movie?” Jamie offered, he knew it was lame but it was a classic for a reason.

 

“Sweet, I’ve been waiting for this movie to come out for ages, how do you feel about mindless action movies?” Tyler smiled at Jamie.

 

“I feel like I’m about to go watch one.” 

 

Tyler laughed bright and carefree, his eyes scrunched and his head thrown back. 

 

“You are too cute, Jamie Benn.” 

 

Jamie blushed a deeper shade of red.

 

“Too damn cute.” Tyler sighed fondly.

 

***

 

Jamie hadn’t felt this nervous for a date in a long time.

 

He and Tyler had been taking things slow for the past few weeks, sticking to vanilla dates that had Jamie wondering if this is what love felt like.

 

Jamie hadn’t visited Tyler at home before the night of their fifth vanilla date. 

 

Tyler had always gone to Jamie’s or they had been in public. 

 

Jamie’s hand shook a little as he knocked on Tyler’s front door. His home was a cute little bungalow style building with a tiny front yard. Jamie felt self-conscious for all the times Tyler had made a comment about his home being a mansion. Compared to Tyler’s, it kind of was.

 

The sound of dogs barking had Jamie taking a step back. 

 

Tyler opened the door looking a little disheveled, one hand each on the collar of two large dogs, holding them back.

 

“Come on in.” Tyler nodded his head towards the living room and Jamie stopped to kiss Tyler’s cheek as he brushed past.

 

Once the front door was closed, Tyler released the dogs and Jamie dropped to his knees to greet them.

 

“You must be Marshall.” Jamie smiled at the brown lab, using both hands to scritch behind his ears. Marshall nudged closer into Jamie’s space, tail wagging happily as he demanded more pats.

 

The black lab, Cash, made low whining noises, front paws tapping on front of him and his whole body wiggling as if he wanted to jump on Jamie but knew he wasn’t allowed to.

 

“Hey Cash.” Jamie took one had from Marshall and reached over to the other dog. He laughed delightedly when Cash instantly bullied his way to Jamie’s side and began attacking his face with doggy kisses.

 

“Oh my god.” Tyler stood frozen in the doorway watching Jamie with his boys. Gerry wriggled in his arms, wanting to join his brothers.

 

“I see you’re making friends,” he teased Jamie, calling Cash away to give Jamie a chance to breathe.

 

“Yeah, you got some good dogs,” Jamie nodded, wiping at his face. 

 

“This is Gerry.” 

 

Jamie stood up, and reached out to pet the pup in Tyler’s arms.

 

“He’s still so small,” Jamie frowned a bit, since Tyler had told him that Gerry was at least six months old.

 

“He was the runt of the litter and he’s got a growth issue, but we’re working on it, aren’t we bud?” Tyler directed the last part to Gerry, who yapped happily and accepted Jamie’s pats.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Jamie asked, smiling at Marshall and Cash who were still circling around them, vying for attention.

 

“I have take out menus, a couch and netflix.” Tyler gave Jamie a sheepish look. “That work for you?” 

 

“Sounds great,” Jamie nodded.

 

They ended up cuddled on the large sectional couch. Jamie took a corner with Tyler sitting between his legs, Tyler’s back to Jamie’s chest.

 

Cash was curled up next to them, his head on Jamie’s thigh and Marshall kept their feet warm. Gerry was sprawled over Tyler’s lap, sleeping soundly, his paws twitching with his doggy dreams.

 

“Your dogs are adorable,” Jamie whispered into Tyler’s ear as the end credits for the episode they were watching rolled and the next episode cued.

 

“They’re my boys,” Tyler sighed, snuggling back into Jamie’s arms.

 

“Thank you for having me here, I’m glad I got to meet them.” Jamie reached out to scratch Cash’s belly.

 

“They like you too.” Tyler promised, turning his head to try and reach Jamie’s lips in a kiss.

 

Jamie met him halfway, and kissed Tyler slow and soft.

 

The next episode of the show started and Jamie reluctantly pulled away. 

 

Tyler gave him one last quick kiss before turning back to the show, smiling happily to himself.

 

***

 

“Uh-huh, sounds great,” Brownie nodded, eyes rolling for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.

 

“Bro,  _ bro _ ,” Tyler gasped, feigning hurt. “Here I am, trying to tell you I’m in a loving relationship with the best dude ever and you just gotta harsh on my mellow?” 

 

Brownie made a face and poked at one of Tyler’s bruises.

 

“Ouch, fuck dude. What crawled up your ass and died?” Tyler pouted, rubbing his arm and trying not to think about how he got the bruise. Getting a hard on in front of Brownie would not be Bros. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re still seeing that jerk,” Brownie muttered and stared pointedly at Tyler’s bruising.

 

“Dude I told you, I asked for these. These are good marks. The best marks. Sexytimes marks,” Tyler waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I thought you guys stopped doing the whole whips and chains thing?” 

 

Tyler rolled his eyes this time, glaring at Brownie. “It’s not like that, but yeah, we have for like two weeks now.” 

 

“So then what’s with this?” Brownie reached forward to lift Tyler’s shirt, showing a collection of fingertip bruises over his hips and arms.

 

“I just like it when Jamie holds me down,” Tyler sighed, a fond look on his face.

 

“Still don’t like him.” 

 

“Too bad, I do and I’m keeping him,”  Tyler declared, waiting to Brownie to accept or protest.

 

Brownie let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine.” 

 

***

 

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you,” Tyler threw himself into Jamie’s arms, burying his face in Jamie’s neck and sighed happily.

 

Jamie let out a chuckle, and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I missed you too,” Jamie said and dropped a kiss to Tyler’s hair. 

  
  


“First Christmas I’ve wanted to not be in Toronto,” Tyler admitted. 

 

Jamie pulled back to look at Tyler’s face and kissed him softly, savouring the contact.

 

“Next year,” he whispered against Tyler’s lips.

 

Tyler’s stomach fluttered and his chest tightened pleasantly. Jamie wanted to keep him around long enough to do Christmas together. Tyler hadn’t been in a relationship like that for so long.

 

“So does that mean I get to tell my mom you’re not just a guy I’m seeing?” Tyler hedged.

 

“Well,” Jamie started, taking Tyler’s hand and heading to the living room. “You can tell your mom whatever you like about me. I told my mom I was seeing someone and that I cared about him a lot and that I wanted to bring him home to Victoria for my birthday in July.” 

 

Tyler smiled at Jamie as he spoke, heart beating wildly in his chest. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.” 

 

Jamie kissed him again, nudging Tyler back onto the couch so Jamie could lay over him and kiss him breathless.

 

***

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with your friends?” Jamie topped up both of their glasses of wine.

 

“I told you, New Year’s is all us, my birthday is for friends,” Tyler reassured Jamie, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s middle from behind, his cheek on Jamie’s shoulder blade.

 

“Just making sure,” Jamie replied, smiling pleased with himself.

 

“I’m exactly where I want to be,” Tyler promised, right hand sliding down to paw at Jamie’s crotch. 

 

Jamie jumped in surprise.

 

“Tyler,” he warned.

 

“C’mon, Jamie. Let’s get buzzed and have silly drunk sex,” Tyler laughed as he let go of Jamie and picked up his wine glass.

 

Jamie gave him an exasperated but fond look.

 

“At least we won’t have to worry about forgetting condoms,” he shrugged, aiming for nonchalant and missing it by a mile.

 

Tyler’s eyes widened. “Pardon?” 

 

Jamie gave a sheepish one shoulder shrug and moved to his overnight bag, producing a folded piece of paper. “This came in the mail while I was away.” He handed it to Tyler.

 

Tyler took the document and scanned it quickly, eyes going wide and then dark with lust.

 

Jamie had already seen Tyler’s test results. He sent a photo of them to Jamie while he was away, along with a bunch of explicit photos and texts about all the things he wanted Jamie to do to him.

 

“So we’re doing this?” Tyler asked, sounding a little unsure.

 

Jamie stepped closer and wrapped him in a hug. “I want you, all of you for as long as I can have you. If that’s just in the bedroom then I’ll take it, but I want you to be my plus one to all my stupid work events and I want to cook you dinner and hold your hand and walk the dogs and post cute couple photos of us online.” 

 

Tyler cut Jamie off with a kiss, fisting his hands in Jamie’s shirt. “Yes. All of that.” He nodded vigorously. 

 

Jamie laughed softly, relieved and pulled Tyler in for another kiss. “Good, now let’s go get buzzed while we watch bad movies and have drunk sex on the couch.” Jamie grinned.

 

“Mmm, yes, Sir.” Tyler giggled and took Jamie’s hand, leading him back to the couch.

 

***

 

“Fuck. Fuck,  _ Jamie, _ ” Tyler whined, arching his back and rolling his hips down onto Jamie’s fingers.

 

“Missed this.” Jamie’s voice was a low purr. “So fucking sexy like this ,Ty.”

 

“Jamie, please,” Tyler begged, one hand gripping the back of the couch while the other clutched  the cushion beneath his hips, trying for leverage while splayed out on his couch.

 

“I got you.” Jamie leaned forward to press his lips to Tyler’s sweaty brow. “C’mon,” he said, gently removing his fingers.

 

“Come up here.” He manhandled Tyler until he was kneeling on the couch, elbows braced on the back to support himself, ass up and on display.

 

Jamie knelt behind Tyler, the height difference ensuring that Jamie was eye level with Tyler’s perfect ass.

 

He gripped Tyler’s ass in both hands, spreading the cheeks and grinning at how filthy Tyler looked, his hole red and wet from lube. Tyler’s cock hung heavy and hard between his thighs. Jamie let go of Tyler’s ass to tug it a couple of times.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler whined again, wriggling his ass back, demanding more.

 

“You’re so impatient.” Jamie chastised, but there was no heat in his words.

 

“Please.” Tyler turned his head to look over his shoulder, pouting at Jamie.

 

“Please what?” Jamie asked and gave Tyler’s ass a playful swat.

 

“Please, Jamie, will you fuck my ass?” 

 

Jamie let out a low moan and climbed up off the floor. He stood behind Tyler, hands firm on the younger man’s hips as he rubbed himself against Tyler’s ass, precome smearing over the pale skin.

 

“You good?” he asked, when he was done lubing up his cock, holding it in one hand while his other parted Tyler’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, wanna feel all of you.” Tyler nodded, bracing himself.

 

Jamie bit his bottom lip as he slowly worked his way inside. It had been weeks since he and Tyler had managed more than a couple of handjobs or blow jobs with how busy their schedules had been. 

 

“Fuck.” Jamie had never fucked anyone bare before. Had never been in a relationship with someone long enough or serious enough to warrant it.

 

“You okay back there?” Tyler snickered, deliberately clenching down on Jamie just to hear him moan.

 

“You keep doing that and you’re not going to get fucked the way you want,” Jamie warned. If Tyler did that again he was sure he’d lose it and have to go back to fingering Tyler to get him off. 

 

“But Jamie,” Tyler said, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip in faux-innocence. 

 

Jamie changed his grip on Tyler’s hips and shoved in hard, jarring Tyler who let out a surprised moan and scrambled for a better hold on the back of the couch.

 

“Always such a brat,” Jamie teased, withdrawing and thrusting back in, easier, smoother this time.

 

“Only for you,” Tyler breathed, head dropping down to the back of the couch, breathing hard.

 

Jamie loved when Tyler played to his possessive streak.

 

“Mmm hmm.” Jamie nodded. “Because you’re all mine now, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded, light and breathy. 

 

“Can’t hear you.” Jamie told him, punctuating his words with quick sharp thrusts, not quite angled enough to touch Tyler’s prostate.

 

“Yes!” Tyler gasped, louder this time, using his arms to push back against Jamie, to meet him halfway.

 

“Good boy,” Jamie praised. His left hand released Tyler’s hip and slid up his back to the nape of Tyler’s neck, gripping hard. “I should have put your collar on,” he said regretfully. “Should have you all chained up, mine to do with as I like.” 

 

“You don’t need me chained up.” Tyler panted through his open mouth, eyes closed and head bowed. “Do anything you wanted anyway.” 

 

Jamie felt his heart swell. It was kind of romantic in its own way. Tyler didn’t need bondage or punishments to do as Jamie asked, he did it because he wanted to, because he was Jamie’s; and Jamie’s happiness was his happiness.

 

“So good for me Ty,” Jamie told him, leaning down to pepper Tyler’s shoulders and spine with kisses and nipping bites.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler moaned long and high pitched. “Please, I need to come.” 

 

Jamie’s eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. He had kept Tyler hard for almost an hour now, edging him with fingers and his mouth.

 

“You want me to make you come?” Jamie asked, both hands sliding down to part Tyler’s cheeks so he could watch here he disappeared inside his boyfriend.

 

“Please, need it.” Tyler begged. His whole face and chest was flushed pink with arousal and exertion, hands white knuckled as they gripped the couch.

 

Jamie stared down at where he was pressed inside Tyler, cock thick and holding him open wide.

 

“Alright,” Jamie soothed, “You can come.” 

 

Jamie adjusted his stance, bent his knees a little more and angled up, each press in and out sliding the head of his cock over Tyler’s prostate in smooth, hard but precise movements. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler’s arms gave out, his chest pressing to the back of the couch, angling his ass up higher and making the angle easier for Jamie.

 

Tyler’s hands still gripped the couch, his head turned to the side to breathe, one cheek smooshed into the cushions.

 

“Oh fuck. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie.” Tyler moaned, chanting Jamie’s name like a mantra. “So good. Jamie, oh my god.” 

 

Jamie bit his bottom lip, watching Tyler’s face his eyes were scrunched closed, mouth open and panting.

 

“You gonna come for me Ty?” Jamie asked, pressing in deep and holding their for a moment.

 

“So close, Jamie. Please, little more.” He begged.

 

Jamie picked up the pace again, this time jarring Tyler with sharp jabs against his prostate, hips holding tight enough that Tyler would have some new bruises in the morning.

 

Tyler went silent except for his laboured breathing, and a high pitched whine from the back of his throat.

 

Jamie loved when he was able to overwhelm Tyler to the point of going nonverbal.

 

Tyler’s abs clenched and rippled and Jamie knew that telltale sign. “That’s it baby, come for me.” 

 

Tyler turned his head and bit into the couch cushion, whole body going stiff as his muscles contracted and he came, shaking through the intensity.

 

Jamie slowed down, going back to the slow steady rubbing over Tyler’s prostate as he came down. 

 

Tyler released the cushion from his teeth and turned to blink up at Jamie through wet lashes.

 

“Ohmygod.” His words were slurred together and tone completely blissed out. “Holy fuck, Jamie,” he choked out as Jamie continued to fuck him slowly.

 

“Sensitive?” 

 

“I dunno if it hurts or feels good,” Tyler admitted.

 

Jamie made a move to pull out, but Tyler reached behind to grab his wrist. “Don’t stop.” 

 

Jamie nodded, picking up the pace a little, chasing his own orgasm, which after seeing Tyler lose it wouldn’t take much longer. Tyler was completely pliant under Jamie’s hands, loose limbed and come-drunk. It was a great look for him.

 

“Mmmm, c’mon Jamie. Gonna come for me? Gonna come in me and mark me as yours, inside and out?” 

 

Jamie groaned, closing his eyes as he imagined what Tyler would look like, with his come dripping out of him. He came hard, thinking about it, pressing in deep and holding as his hips twitched through the shocks of his orgasm.

 

“Jesus.” Jamie breathed, gently withdrawing and stumbling back to sit on Tyler’s coffee table.

 

“You’re totally cleaning the butt prints from the glass later.” Tyler giggled, looking over his shoulder at Jamie.

 

Jamie waved him off with a vague hand gesture as he caught his breath.

 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Tyler preened, pushing back against the couch to stretch his arms and spine.

 

The movement shoved his ass out further and Jamie caught sight of the first signs of his come dripping out of him.

 

“Fuck.” He reached forward to take Tyler’s ass in his hands, spreading the cheeks and thumbing over his hole.

 

“Hey, easy. Sensitive.” Tyler jerked in his hold.

 

“Sorry,” Jamie apologised with a gentle kiss to one of Tyler’s cheeks.

 

Tyler let out a low giggle. “You totally just kissed my ass.” 

 

Jamie let out a snort of laughter. “I’m watching my come leak outta your ass, I think kissing your ass is the last thing I have to be worried about.” 

 

Tyler let out a low whine.

 

“I wanna see,” he pouted, arching his spine and twisting to try and look.

 

“Next time we’ll do it with a mirror handy.” Jamie promised, thumbs still holding Tyler firm, watching more and more come slowly work its way out of him. “Fuck.” 

 

“You really like that huh?” Tyler grinned. “You’re such a caveman.” 

 

“Forgive me if I’ve never had this experience before.” Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

Jamie wanted to gather up everything that leaked out and shove it back inside with his fingers, keep them in there to hold it all inside.

 

“Jesus, the look on your face,” Tyler breathed. “Whatever you’re thinking yes, do it.” 

 

Jamie glanced up, surprised. “You sure? You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

 

“Don’t care, I trust you and you look so fucking hot and determined, do it. C’mon, whatever you want.” 

 

Jamie couldn’t help the fond smile that bloomed across his face. Having Tyler trust him so completely was still new and exciting and it never failed to make Jamie love him a little more.

 

“God, I love you.” Jamie sighed, smiling at Tyler.

 

Tyler froze under his hands. “Oh.” 

 

Jamie felt his stomach drop and a cold shiver spread over his body. “I—” he started. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

 

“But you do mean it?” Tyler asked, moving out of Jamie’s grip to slide to the floor and kneel in front of Jamie, he needed to be face to face for this conversation.

 

Jamie nodded as Tyler moved, hands reaching out to cup his face once he was settled. “I do, probably not the best time for this conversation but um—I mean it.”

 

Tyler smiled widely and sat up to kiss Jamie. “Me too, I think.”

 

“You think?” Jamie quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I, um, I’ve never been in love before, so I don’t—I’m not sure if what I’m feeling is that, but I know I want to be with you, like this for like, forever so...” Tyler trailed off with a shrug.

 

“Just like this?” Jamie asked, indicating their nudity and the post-sex haze.

 

Tyler shook his head. “This whole night, greeting you at the door with a kiss and making dinner together and playing with the dogs and drinking wine and watching tv, all of it.” 

 

“I can work with that.” Jamie smiled and pulled Tyler in for another kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Tyler had his thinking face on.

 

“What is it?” Jamie asked, anxiety creeping up his spine.

 

“What were you gonna do before you dropped the L-word?” 

 

Jamie snorted a loud laugh, eyes scrunching as he doubled over.

 

“No, seriously?” Tyler asked, talking over Jamie’s laughter.

 

Jamie couldn’t reply, whole body shaking as he laughed and laughed.

 

***

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jamie fussed in front of the mirror in Tyler’s ensuite, trying to get his hair to do the thing Tyler showed him.

 

Tyler stood next to him and made eye contact through the mirror. “Jamie,” he started. “I might not be able to just blurt my feelings all over the place, but this is a statement I can make and I want to make.” Tyler explained, reaching down to finger over the rolled steel collar Jamie had gifted him months ago. 

 

“Not everyone is going to understand.” Jamie hedged. A few months ago he wouldn’t have.

 

“No, but the people who matter will.” Tyler shrugged.

 

Jamie turned to face him, giving up on his hair. “If this is what you want, I’m not going to say no.” 

 

“Good, because I would even if you did.” Tyler shot back, smirking.

 

Jamie huffed out a laugh. “Of course you would, brat.” he teased, expression fond.

 

Tyler smiled back and kissed him. “C’mere. Let me fix your hair.” 

 

Jamie spent the next hour checking on food and watching Tyler fuss about. 

 

The first few guests started trickling in sometime after eight and Jamie could see the tension bleed out of Tyler. It struck Jamie that maybe Tyler was worried no one would turn up to his birthday.

 

Not many had been invited. Some guys from Tyler’s work, Sharpy, Jordie, his new girlfriend who happened to tend bar at Distort (and according to Sharpy, tie Jordie to her bed, which Jamie did not want to think about, ever.), the dude Tyler called Brownie, who had Jamie constantly jealous of how much Tyler seemed to like him.

 

“Brownie!” Jamie heard Tyler call from the hallway. He followed the voice to find Tyler wrapped up in a strong hug from a tall dude with a beard similar to Tyler’s.

 

“Wifey, good to see you as always.” Brownie smiled and let go of Tyler, much to Jamie’s relief.

 

“Got you a little something,” Brownie grinned and Tyler’s face lit up. Jamie had to fight to push down the sick feeling in his belly. He thought Tyler only looked like that at him.

 

“Oh baby! Give it to me!” Tyler laughed, clearly delighted.

 

Jamie swallowed thickly as Brownie handed over the box. He couldn’t see what was inside, but it had Tyler frowning.

 

“It’s not much, but I spoke to Ed and that paperwork means the shop is ten percent yours.” Brownie shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

“You brought me a ten percent share in the shop? Are you kidding me right now?” Tyler gawked. “Bro!” 

 

Brownie shrugged again. “Dude you work so hard, and I know you wanna own your own shop one day so this is like ten percent closer to that goal.” 

 

Tyler jumped on Brownie in another hug.  “You are the best dude! Seriously! I can’t even—”

 

“Yeah yeah, you can thank me later,” Brownie flirted playfully.

 

“Oh baby, I can’t wait,” Tyler teased.

 

Jamie stood frozen in the doorway. He’d never seen Tyler act like that around anyone but him. His hands were shaking where they were balled into fists at his side.  _ It means nothing. Brownie is his oldest friend, of course they joke like this. _ Jamie told himself.

 

“Babe, look!” Tyler rushed over to Jamie and held out the paperwork. “I own ten percent of the shop now.” 

 

“I heard, congratulations.” Jamie’s tone was terse.

 

“I can take you on ten percent better dates now.” Tyler grinned, putting his hands on Jamie’s shoulders and leaning forward to kiss him. It had the desired effect of calming Jamie.

 

“Gonna take me out to a restaurant ten percent nicer?” he teased, but the joke felt forced.

 

“I’d take you anywhere you wanted to go.” Tyler promised, searching Jamie’s eyes for understanding. He could see how tense Jamie was and he wasn’t an idiot. Obviously Jamie had never seen Tyler and Brownie interact before and it must have been a lot to take in.

 

“Babe, I wanna introduce you to my super straight, ultimate bro and completely platonic soulmate, Brownie.” Tyler turned and waved theatrically to Brownie who had an amused look on his face. 

 

“Could you be any more deliberate in your word choices?” Brownie teased, but his expression hardened when he turned to Jamie. “So you’re the dude putting bruises on him?”

 

Jamie squared his shoulders and slung an arm around Tyler’s waist, holding him to Jamie’s side. “Only when he asks me to,” Jamie replied. 

 

He and Brownie held eye contact for a few moments. Tyler shifted in Jamie’s hold, eyes darting between the two, wondering if they’d start fighting for his honor or at least wait until after the cake was cut. 

 

Thankfully Sharpy’s arrival gave him an easy out. 

 

“Mr. Sharp! My man!” He grinned. “Oh, and Mrs. Sharp!” Tyler hugged Abby.

 

“Couldn’t miss your birthday. Patrick’s told me  _ so _ much about you and Jamie.” Abby’s grin was predatory. “I see it’s working well.” She reached out and tapped Tyler’s collar once and then retracted her hand, looking over to Jamie for his response. 

 

Jamie could see the mischief in Abby’s eyes and pointedly didn’t rise to the bait, but waited for Abby to turn back to Tyler before looking away.

 

Tyler smiled fondly up at her and reached up to rub the collar and his throat. “Yeah.”

 

“Good, now who’s going to get me a drink?” 

 

Sharpy gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and took her hand, leading them both out of the entrance way and into the kitchen.

 

“A drink sounds great, excuse me.” Brownie pushed his way past Jamie.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Tyler asked when they were alone, getting into Jamie’s space and wrapping his arms around Jamie’s middle.

 

Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler’s shoulders and held him there.

 

“I don’t like how I feel when you interact with Brownie.” Jamie admitted. “I know he’s your best friend, and I feel shitty that I get jealous.” 

 

Tyler appreciated that Jamie was trying. “I’m sorry, I can tone it down if you like?” 

 

Jamie shook his head and sighed. “No, you shouldn’t have to change your friendship with Brownie for me. I’ll deal.”

 

“Hey,” Tyler took hold of Jamie’s chin and turned his head to look at Tyler. “I’m yours. This collar means that,” he said to remind Jamie. Tyler kissed him once before returning to his party.

 

Jamie gave a small smile and gathered himself before joining him.

 

***

 

The evening went well, Tyler was his happy self, flitting from group to group like the socialite he was, laughing and drinking with everyone.

 

The music was loud but not loud enough someone would complain, and Tyler was working himself towards pleasantly drunk. It was his birthday after all. Jamie decided to limit himself, keep an eye on Tyler and the rest of the party.

 

“He looks really happy,” Sharpy told Jamie, knocking their shoulders together. 

 

“Yeah, he does.” Jamie nodded watching as Tyler held court with some of his friends from work and Brownie, telling them a story they’d probably already heard before but laughed along to anyway. 

 

“You did good with him. Don’t think I didn’t notice what he’s wearing.” 

 

Jamie felt his cheeks flush but then savoured the warmth that bloomed in his chest he knew was pride.

 

“Tyler chose to wear it tonight. Said he would even if I told him not to.” 

 

“Such a brat.” Sharpy rolled his eyes, but he was laughing.

 

“That’s what I tell him,” Jamie agreed and clinked beer bottles with Sharpy.

 

“I’m really glad you guys did the vanilla thing for a bit and I’m glad this is real for you both.” 

 

“Thanks for looking out for us. I think we’re both happier for it, knowing that we’d work even without the dynamic.” Jamie told him, sincerity in his tone.

 

Sharpy clinked their bottles together again and headed over to where his wife was telling the group about the first time Tyler came to their house for dinner and had to deal with a screaming 6 month old.

 

***

 

“Hi,” Tyler grinned toothily at Jamie, dropping down into his lap on the couch. It was late and most people had gone home, leaving Jamie with a very drunk Tyler, his brother Jordie and Brownie.

 

“Hello,” Jamie smiled, affection all over his face.

 

“You look so good right now,” Tyler slurred, moving to straddle Jamie’s hips, hands on his shoulders. “You should fuck me on the couch again.” 

 

“Not tonight, babe,” Jamie giggled as he spoke.

 

“But Jamie,” he whined.

 

“No,” Jamie said emphatically.

 

Tyler shivered visibly and whimpered.

 

“Gross, you guys.” Jordie groaned. “Can you not do that while I’m here?” 

 

Brownie frowned as he handed Jordie a beer and sat next to him on the couch. “What’s going on?” 

 

“They’re being gross.” Jordie threw a pillow at Jamie.

 

“Not my fault Tyler likes my voice.” Jamie shrugged. “Stop being a brat,” he said in his Dom voice.

 

“Jamie, you’re getting me all worked up.” Tyler pouted, trying to grind his hips down on Jamie’s but he was held tightly and Jamie wouldn’t let him move.

 

“Please,” he whined, trying to shift again.

 

Jamie held tighter, hands slipping up the sides of Tyler’s shirt to grip bare hips, over the bruises he’d put there last night.

 

“No,” Jamie told him, holding eye contact.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler whined, bottom lip stuck out in a deep pout.

 

“I said no. Do I need to get the paddle?” Jamie warned.

 

Tyler whimpered. “No, Sir,” he said.

 

“What the fuck, dude.” Brownie slammed his beer down and stood up, glaring at Jamie.

 

“What?” Jamie had forgotten he was even there.

 

“You always do that? Threaten to beat him if he doesn’t do what you want?” Brownie’s voice grew louder.

 

“Sometimes, but only when he’s acting like a brat. We’ve negotiated it.” Jamie explained.

 

“So that makes it okay? To fucking beat my best friend and abuse him?” Brownie was shouting now. 

 

Jamie nudged Tyler off his lap and stood up to face Brownie. “Fuck you! If you have a problem with my relationship with Tyler you can fucking say it to my face.” 

 

“Fine. I think you’re a controlling abusive asshole who takes advantage of Tyler and I think it’s sick, that you can hurt him and leave bruises on him like it’s okay.” Brownie got into Jamie’s face, their chests touching as they squared off.

 

“Well, that’s your opinion and you’re allowed to be wrong,” Jamie said angrily. “But I don’t do anything to Tyler he doesn’t explicitly ask me for.” 

 

“Guys—”

 

“Oh, so he asks to be marked up and beaten?”

 

“Guys—”

 

“I don’t fucking beat—”

 

“Hey!” Jordie shouted over the top of them.

 

“What?” Jamie snapped looking away from Brownie to his brother.

 

Jordie pointed to the corner of the couch where Tyler was. 

 

Tyler was crying.

 

“Ty!” Jamie breathed and rushed over to hold him. “Baby, Ty. What’s wrong?” 

 

“Please don’t fight!” Tyler cried, clutching onto Jamie’s shoulders.

 

“Oh baby.” Jamie sighed, holding Tyler’s face against his neck and stroking his hair. “No one’s fighting anymore, I promise. See, no more yelling.”

 

“I just want you two to get along. My two fav—favourite people,” Tyler hiccuped.

 

“Tyler,” Brownie called, voice low and neutral. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but you have to understand that what Jamie does to you is wrong.” 

 

“Excuse you,” Jordie glared, keeping his voice low to not upset Tyler more. “There’s nothing wrong with what they do. Tyler and Jamie may have an unconventional lifestyle but that doesn’t make it  _ wrong.”  _

 

Tyler pulled away from Jamie enough to look at Brownie. “Do you really think it’s wrong? That me liking it is wrong?” he asked sounding broken.

 

“Tyler, he hits you, he leaves marks.” Brownie tried again. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit contract he tricked you into but you should have a choice in this.” 

 

Tyler frowned hard at Brownie. “What? Brownie, this isn’t 50 Shades of Bullshit. This is my choice.” 

 

“Tyler, you don’t have lie just because he’s here. I can look after you.” 

 

“No, Brownie. This” Tyler said seriously and gestured to his collar, “is totally my choice, I kinda have all the power in this relationship.” 

 

Brownie looked over to Jamie who nodded. 

 

“He does. One word and whatever I’m doing I stop. I never do anything without getting his permission first and even then Ty kinda controls how far it goes.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“Come sit down, I’ll explain it from how I see it.” Jordie put a hand on his shoulder and started explaining from the night Sharpy took them to Distort.

 

Jamie let Jordie’s words wash over him as he held Tyler in his lap, gently rocking him and pressed soft kisses to his hair, his forehead and his cheeks. He didn’t pay attention to what Jordie was saying, only that Brownie was listening.

 

“I just wanted everyone to get along.” Tyler was still sniffling, not quite crying like before. He was still very much drunk and upset.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Jamie continued to soothe. “We’re fine, everyone’s fine. Don’t cry.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler apologised and Jamie had no idea what for.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s your birthday, you should be happy, so no crying.”  Jamie gave him a small smile, hoping Tyler would smile back.

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip and looked at Jamie like he was everything Tyler could hope for.

 

“I’m really glad I chose you.” Tyler told him. Jamie felt his chest contract. It sounded like  _ I love you _ in Tyler’s own way.

 

“Me too,” Jamie agreed and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s nose, just to watch his face scrunch up adorably.

 

***

 

“Tyler,” Jamie warned, Dom voice in full effect. 

 

“Yes, Jamie?” Tyler batted his eyelashes playfully, putting on a faux-innocent expression.

 

“Foot out of my lap.”

 

Tyler pouted but retracted his foot.

 

“Seriously, do you guys ever stop?” Brownie glared from his seat next to Tyler.

 

“Please, we should be so lucky.” Jordie rolled his eyes from beside Jamie.

 

The four sat in a corner booth at one of Tyler’s favourite diners, his first paycheck as a ten percent owner of the shop had come in and he decided it would be best spent taking his favourite people to dinner.

 

Things between Jamie and Brownie were better. They were never going to be best friends, but Tyler could live with that.

 

“So Tyler tells me you’re taking him to Canada for the summer?” Brownie addressed Jamie directly.

 

“Only for a couple weeks. My birthday’s mid July and we figured it’d be a good time to go see my parents.” Jamie smiled fondly at Tyler.

 

“Meeting the parents huh?” Brownie waggled his eyebrows at Tyler. “You’ve never done that before,” he said, mostly so that Jamie would know how important Tyler agreeing to this was.

 

Jamie made a face. Tyler had never told him this would be his first time meeting his partner's parents.

 

“Never met the right one to bother with parents.” Tyler shrugged, but he was still looking at Jamie.

 

“And he’s the right one?” Brownie scoffed, but clearly teasing.

 

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded, and reached across the table to take Jamie’s hand while his foot made its way back into Jamie’s lap to rub over his crotch. “He is.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there may be more of this. I haven't decided.  
> Please let me know what you think, comments are always welcome.


End file.
